Another Chance as the Demon Dragon
by BlueBlackDragonWolf
Summary: When Natsu dies during the war with Alvarez the gods agree to send Natsu back into time. Natsu wakes up as a five year old with his father, when Natsu tells him of what he knows and asks him to train him harder. Igneel then asks a demon and another dragon to help him in training Natsu to fight Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

Year-792

Zeref stood there tall and proud while around laid the dead.

Things had been going well for them the Spriggans had been beaten and Natsu was holding his own against Zeref. Then things started to go wrong after fighting for so long Natsu took a hit that threw him out of the guild hall and into the beach area behind it. The rest of the guild and all of the other mages that had been fighting in this horrible war had reached the guild hall to see Natsu get thrown out of it. As he slightly struggled to get up the other mages jumped in to help him, however Zeref was to strong and for the most part everyone else had many injuries and were low on magic and, because of that they were quickly killed. Natsu was the last one standing a few others were still alive but they were down and close to dying. Zeref was happy that he was so close to what he wanted and achieving his goal, however he knew that as long as Natsu was alive then he would try and stop him. Zeref looked at Natsu one last time saying 'Good bye bother' before he charged up his attack and sending it through Natsu's chest killing him. As Natsu fell forward he had one last thought " _I'm sorry everyone I couldn't stop him. At least I'll see you all again."_ Before everything become black.

Natsu started to wake up, blinking at the bright light that shone in to his eyes he raised his hand up to block out the light. He then slowly started to stand up and look around him to try and figure out where he was, all he could see was what looked to be a grassy plane. When he remembered everything that had happened. " _So this is the afterlife_ " Natsu thought before trying to see if he couldn't find his friends that should be here with him. He then saw a figure walking towards him, however Natsu couldn't make out any of the figure's details due to the light that the figure was giving off. 'Hello Natsu' said the figure in a voice that could have been either a man's or a woman's. Not knowing what the figure wanted Natsu was on guard and asked 'Who are you, where I am and what do you want?' The figure just chuckled and said 'I am just a messenger; the gods have decided that the events that have happened must be changed. Given your history of fighting with everything that you have and protecting the world without concern for your own life, on many occasions they have decided that you will be given one more chance.' 'What do you mean be given another chance, and all I have ever done is protect my family to the best of my abilities.' Natsu interrupted the messenger before he could finish explaining. Annoyed the messenger hit Natsu on the head saying 'If you would let me finish then you would know that if you are willing then the gods will send you back in time so that you can change the outcome of the war, and that is part of the reason that you were chosen Natsu, because you fight for your family and the strength of your heart to keep going means that you will use your knowledge of future events to be come better and you will not lose your way. So what do you say will you go back?' The figure asked. Natsu fell quiet thinking about it " _I could save them, I could become stronger and keep them safe, we could all make it out of the war together. But how far back are they going to send me? What happens if I tell someone about the future that I know of? Will I be as strong as I am now or will I go back to being as strong as when ever I go back to?"_ Has all of these thoughts swirled about in his head he was broken out of his thoughts by the figure saying 'Yes you would be able you save them all. Since the gods do not often mess with time and since Chronos is, unwilling to help, and not happy with the decision to send you back in time, they are not really sure what time in your life you will be sent back to. The spell that they are going to use to send you back in time, will let you keep all of your memories and the magic that you have now, however you will keep the body that you would have had in that time. About telling others of the future that you know, the more people that you tell the more likely it is that people will either do something to change it or they will knowingly or unknowingly lock themselves into that future it is just human nature to do so.' Natsu just stared at the figure blankly for a few moments wondering how it knew what he was thinking about before the figure calmly stated 'We can read the minds of those who enter here to see where they will spend eternity.' 'Oh' was all Natsu gave in response to that before saying 'Yes. I will do it, send me back.' The figure then raised its arm pointing at Natsu giving him one last warning 'No matter what you do some things will stay the same no matter how much you might wish or try to change them. Good luck.' With that Natsu felt like he was being pulled back by a huge force that was unable to be compared to anything else he had ever felt before, he was also being blinded by a bright light. Once the light died down Natsu was gone and the figure was the only one there taking note of the fact that Natsu had returned to the time when he was 5 years old.

Natsu landed after feeling like he had gotten blown threw a mountain or two before finally coming to rest where ever he was now. Natsu groaned as he started to look around him to figure out where he was and if he could see any thing that would tell him what time he was in so he knew how long he would have to get stronger before he faced off against Alvarez and Zeref. When his face became one of shock and disbelief at who he saw in front of him, and then he whispered the name 'Igneel'.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do this on my last chapter but I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Year-Unknown

'Igneel' passed through the lips of a confused and happy Natsu, who upon seeing his father alive and well before him started to cry, before he launched himself onto the dragon's snout. This in turn woke up the dragon that was happily sleeping, thinking that it was Natsu being his normal self he tried to get the boy off of him. 'I missed you so much Igneel' Natsu said realizing that his father had woken up from his sleep.

Confused Igneel asked ' **What are you talking about you just saw me yesterday.** ' Natsu then got off of his father and told him everything that had happened from the time that Igneel left till he was sent back to the time that he was with Igneel. Igneel stopped to think about everything that his son had done and he was proud of the man that his son had become after he had to leave him on his own. ' **Alright then show me what you can do** ' Igneel told his son. After going through all of the moves that he had, Igneel come to a decision on what to do with the rest of the time that they had together.

' **Since you have all of the basic fire dragon slaying moves under your belt I am going to teach you fire dragon king slaying magic which is stronger and harder to control and master than just basic fire dragon slaying magic. With this new magic will come some changes to you that we will talk about later. I will also be drilling you harder on your non-magic studies, I won't have you acting like an idiot this time around. Since you also now know lighting dragon slaying magic I am going to talk to one of my fellow kings, Varian, he is the king of lighting dragons to see if he will help you with your lighting magic. I will also see if I can get Izusa to teach you since you know that you are E.N.D.** '

Natsu took all on this in agreeing with his father on many parts of it. 'When will I start training with Varian and who is Izusa?' was all that Natsu said in response to what his father told him. ' **Really that's it I thought that I was going to have to beat you into learning things other than magic.'** 'No, after what I saw I need to get better at understanding things and I need to know more and not continue to act like a child' Natsu cut into what his father was saying. ' **I understand that, but you are still young despite what you have seen and gone through so acting like a kid every once in a while is okay.'** Igneel reassured his son.

' **As for when you can start training with Varian it will be after you have gotten the basics of fire dragon king slaying and after you have mastered telepathy, since Varian prefers to communicate that way. As for Izusa she is one of the demon royals that rule over all demons, she is a fire and lighting demon, as for your training with her I have to get her to agree to it first and I am not sure that she will be willing to train you.'** 'Okay. I'm all fired up' was Natsu's way of getting his training started.

6 Months Later

' **Well done Natsu. Your fire dragon king slaying is coming along nicely and you have mastered telepathy. Tomorrow we will be going to meet with Varian and Izusa to see if they will teach you.'** Igneel told his son as they stopped training to take a break for food. 'Do you think that they will be willing to teach me?' Natsu asked his father as they started to eat the deer that they had caught.

' **I'm not really sure, they will both test you and question you to see if you are someone they think is worthy to use the magic that have. All that I can tell you is to be yourself, as they will see through any act that you might put on and it will most likely end with them not teaching you. I will warn you that Izusa is not going to like the fact that you are partly a demon from the books of Zeref. Their two kinds have not gotten along in the short amount of time that Zeref's demons have been around.'**

'I understand. I don't like any of the other demon's of Zeref but I did like a village of natural demons that I did a job for they were nice people, the only thing that marked them as demons was what they looked liked.' With that remark from Natsu they went back to training.

The next day came and found them flying to the agreed meeting place of the dragons and demones. When they got there Varian and Izusa were already at the meeting place, which was a valley in between what looked to be a half circle of mountains. Varian looked to be about the same size as Igneel perhaps a little thinner and longer with gray scales and spikes covering his form. Izusa could have passed for a human until you saw her demonic wings and tail and that her eyes looked like they had living fire and lighting flashes going through them, she was wearing a simple backless red dress that fell you her ankles.

' **It is good to see you both came Varian, Izusa'** Igneel said. The others returned the greeting while Natsu who had been riding on top of Igneel hoped down off of him. Varian spoke first ' **So you are the one who wants to learn my magic. For everything that Igneel was saying about you I thought that you would be older. You don't look like that much to me.'** Natsu's response was to run up to the dragon and deliver a strong punch to Varian's face saying 'So what, looks don't mean a lot its about what's inside you that maters, and even if I am young, I can still do lot.'

The demones chuckled at both what the dragon had said and the boys reaction to the dragon. ' **I am surprised. You don't seem to hold any fear in the face on three being that could kill you without even trying and to top it of you go and punch on of them in the face just moments after you meet him.'** Izusa said addressing the way that Natsu had handled the situation. Natsu calmly responded 'Why would I be afraid of you just because you can kill me easily, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to punch him in the face for doubting me. He might beat me up for it later but I'm not going to not do some thing just because something bad might happen. If I did, then a lot of things would have gone a lot worse because I wasn't willing to take the risk that something bad might happen later on.'

Internally the two dragons and the demones smiled at the answer that the boy give to them. ' **So Natsu was it, why is it that you want our powers? What do you plan on doing once you leave us and are done with training?'** Varian asked. 'Protect my family, it's the only thing that I have ever really wanted to have my own family and to protect it from everyone that would try to tear it apart or hurt any one within it. Its why I always wanted to be able to beat some of the members in the guild because if I could beat them then I would be able to beat anyone outside of my family and it was a good way to get better. Once I'm done training I'm going to go back to Fairy Tail and have fun with all of my friends, and enjoy my time with them going on awesome adventures.' Natsu told the dragon.

' **You do know that if you chose to train under us then you will gain some of the traits that we have?'** Izusa asked the boy. 'I'm not sure what you mean by gaining some of your traits once I have gone through your training but I will take them. I already got some from Igneel when I agreed to learn fire dragon king slaying magic.' Natsu said some what confused by what she was talking about. ' **Very well then. Even though I do not like the demons from the books of Zeref I sense that you are different and will not turn against humanity like the others have. I agree to teach you what I know but that means all that I know not just magic.'** Izusa told Natsu after hearing that Izusa had agreed Varian also agreed to teach Natsu and recommended that they all stay in the valley that they were in so that they didn't have to waste time moving from place to place. Once the others had agreed they got dinner and went to bed for the night knowing that tomorrow training would being and none of them were going to go easy on Natsu.

In case of any confusion when Igneel asked Izusa and Varian to train Natsu, Igneel told them that he was sent from the future to change the course of Natsu's fight with Zeref. Which is why they didn't ask Natsu about what he meant by saying go back to Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Its been 7 years since Natsu started his training with Varian and Izusa. Over the years they all started acting more has a family unit with Izusa taking the role of Natsu's mother and Varian his uncle. The years have seen Natsu shed most of his childish personality he still had his moments of childness but he had become much more mature over the years that he had spent with Igneel, Varian, and Izusa.

Currently we see Natsu sitting on a hill watching the two fire foxes and two lighting foxes that he had found during his few off days and had taken in. The male fire fox was called was Isamu and was orange with white patterns on his fur, Atsuko was the female fire fox with red and white fur she was also a little bit smaller than Isamu.

Kazuki is the male lighting fox and was about the same size Isamu but with yellow and white fur and Kiku was the name of the female lighting fox who was a bit smaller then Kazuki and was white with grayish white patterns on her fur. For now, they were all the size of your average fox but when they finish growing up they will be about three feet tall, and has they had informed Natsu once they got a bit older then they would be able to teleport themselves and others who are touching them, fight with Natsu and give him a power boast should he need it and that they would be able to heal injuries that people have.

Natsu was currently thinking about how tomorrow would be the day that he would go through the gate and into the the future. He was thinking about what he would do once he got there. Recently he had been thinking to have his memories of the future wiped away so that he wouldn't be trying to base his actions on what he though that was going to happen.

Which could mean that things could go very wrong if he thought that he meant not have to do anything because he thought that everything would end up okay. He was mainly thinking this with regards to Lisanna and what would happen if he just let the events play out like they did the first time or to change it. He was also thinking about what would happen if the wrong person found out that he had knowledge of the future, it could then be used against him and he could put the others in danger.

Kiku realizing that something was troubling Natsu went over to him a bumped their heads' together asking " _ **What's wrong Natsu?**_ _"_

'Just thinking about what to do with what I know. I think that holding on to my memories of the future could end up hurting me. That I might stop always trying to get better and just get to the point where I think that my enemies are going to be. Also what if I don't act on something just because I think that everything will end up okay and end up doing something wrong. I am also afraid that it might some how get used against me.'

Hearing what Natsu was saying the other foxes came over to help think about what Natsu should do, however they were all interrupted then Igneel, Varian, and Izusa made their presence known to the group.

' **You bring up some good points Natsu knowledge of the future can be both a good and a bad thing depending on how you use that knowledge.'** Was what Igneel had to say on the matter.

' **We can only change your memories so much now, because of the magic that you have if you only had one royal slaying magic we could completely clear your memory of the future however since you know four then you will most likely remember some of what you have gone through. Most likely you will see it in your dreams but it will still be there.'** Izusa pointed out.

Varian just sat there quietly waiting to see what Natsu would decide to do. Making his decision Natsu stood and turned towards the people that had raised the past few years, and said 'Wipe my memory of the future as much as you can, the fact that I will remember some of it, even if it's just in my dreams that will push me to keep getting better, but not make it dangerous to me in thinking that things will happen one way when they very well could end up ending in different way which might end up hurting everyone more. Could you leave me with a memory of you telling me that I had learned everything I could from you and that I should go back to living with humans and that I should go to a place called Fairy Tail because it will be a good place to find a family.' Natsu said not wanting to go through the heart ache that he had gone through the first time that Igneel had had to leave him.

' _ **We could do that for you. But in taking your knowledge of the future that means you will also forget that you are E.N.D. are you sure that you still want to do this?'**_ Varian questioned the boy that he had come to see has a part of his own family.

'Yes that way I don't have to worry about keep it a secret from anyone.' ' **Very well then'** Igneel said accepting his sons answer and did the spell to clear Natsu's memory of the future that he had lived and changed his memories of the time that he had lived with them so that he would have no memories of having had knowledge of future events, the spell also effected the foxes so that they couldn't tell Natsu about once having information about the future.

After the spell was over Natsu fell to ground asleep from the drain the memory altering spell, soon enough the foxes were licking his face to wake him up from falling asleep while they were all playing.

'ugh, what happened?' Natsu asked as he slowly woke up from having his face licked.

' _ **You fell asleep watching us play around'**_ Atsuko told Natsu.

' _ **What you get that tried just by watching us playing that you had you take a nap in the middle of the day now?'**_ Isamu joked with Natsu. Kazuki laughed along with Isamu before Kiku interjected ' _ **Come on guys joke later Igneel, Varian, and Izusa are here and want to talk to us.'**_

' **Natsu you have been living and learning from us for the past seven years and we think that it is time for you to go back to living amongst humans.'** 'What no I don't want to leave you, you're my family.' Natsu interrupted Igneel.

' **Natsu listen to us, we have taught you everything that we know, the only things left for you to learn, are things that you can only learn amongst other humans** ' Izusa told her son while giving him a hug, ' **besides if you stick you us then you will never find your mates and have a family of your own.'**

Upon hearing this Natsu calmed some what but was still unhappy with the fact that he would no longer be able to live with his family. 'Will I be able to see you again, to show you my family and how much I've grown?' Natsu asked his foster family

' _ **Of course you will. However, you will not be able to find us for a while, something has happened which means that we will have to be unfindable until we dragons can take care of what has happened. It is part of the reason that we have been pushing you harder these last few months.'**_ Varian informed Natsu.

'How long is it going to take care of whatever it is that has come up and can't I help you in some way so that I can see you again sooner?' Natsu asked the two dragons that had helped to raise him. Although it was more directed towards Varian it was Igneel who answered him.

' **The problem that has arisen will most likely take many years to solve, and you will be able you help at the end, but for now live your life, have fun and try not to worry to much on things that will not be happening for many years yet to come, my son.'**

Happy that he would be able you help with what was going to be keeping his family away from him, Natsu asked what had been on his mind since he had heard that he was going to be going back into human society and being around humans instead of dragons and demons. 'You guys taught me all about demon, and dragon culture but you didn't teach me that much about human culture just the basics of it and where am I going to go?' Natsu asked them.

Izusa chuckled before telling Natsu ' **We told you want we could about human culture since we try not to have to much interaction between our races, that is part of what you will have to learn once you leave us. As for where you should go once you get back into human society go to a guild called Fairy Tail, they will take care of you and help you learn everything that we couldn't teach you Natsu.'**

'Fairy Tail huh, is that one of those guilds where mages can go to go on awesome adventures and do all sorts of really cool and fun stuff?' Natsu askedwith stars in his eyes and a crazy grin on his face.

' **Yes it is, now before you go running off all excited about getting to go to Fairy Tail we have some gifts for you.** ' Igneel told his son who almost started to run off excited about everything he could do once he got to Fairy Tail, however, he came right back in front of his parents going 'PRESENTS?!'.

' _ **Yes, yes now settle down so that we can give them to you. From me you are getting a new set of clothes made out of dragon scales that will defend you against magical attacks and will grow with you as you get bigger, they will also not be destroyed by any magic that you use.'**_

Varian said as he handed Natsu a pair of black pants and a black form fitting shirt with a black coat to put over top of it that went down to the back of his knees, he was also given black combat boots to wear. 'Thanks uncle, this looks really cool' Natsu said after he had finished putting everything on.

Next Igneel handed him a white scarf that was also made out of dragon scales and smelled like Igneel unlike the clothes which smelled like Varian. Igneel also give him a back pack saying ' **That pack can hold just about whatever you want to put into it and it will only weight a few pounds. In it already are a few books that give in depth details about the lasts few moves that you have let to learn, however to learn them you MUST wait until you have claimed your mates the books have moves from all three of us. There is also a book in there that the three of us wrote together about mating rituals, habits and other details that you will need to know once you have meet any of your mates, it also goes into how learning royal dragon and demon slaying will have effected and changed your body and the way that you might act. Only show that book to your future mates and any children that you may have has they will inherit the magic that you have. '**

'Cool I'll read those in a bit, probably be a good thing to read while finding my way to Fairy Tail. Thanks dad, and I'm guessing that since the pack is made from dragon scales that it will be really hard to damage.' was Natsu response to learning everything that was in the pact. Igneel chuckled at how smart his son was before saying ' **Yes and now Izusa has your last gift'**.

Izusa handed him a sword and sheath saying ' **Since you completed all of your sword training I am giving you this. This is one of the few demon swords in the world it can only be used by a royal demon or by a royal demon slayer that has be entrusted with the sword. Because the blade was forged in hellfire it is unbreakable, and you can use any of the magics that you know with this blade with out fear of it breaking, you will also never have to sharpen it. The sword has a few names The Eternal Katana of Hellfire, Corrupted Obsidian Shadowblade, Unholy Blazing Deathbringer, Extinction Thunder of Darkness, and Demonic Diamond of Lighting. Use it well,'** becoming very stern because even if they had taught Natsu that sometimes killing is the only option does not mean that one should take another's life easily and that once taken a life can not be brought back. ' **Remember something for me when ever you fight that the only time that you should ever kill is if someone acts only in evil and cannot be redeemed and they are single mindedly trying to kill you or someone close to you.'**

Even though she had come to love him as a son, the fact that he was still an etherious made her nervous about what he might do later in life even if he no longer membered that he was one now.

Looking at the blade then up to his parents saying 'I know what you taught me about killing but I don't ever want to kill anyone, I don't think that I could do it.'

Natsu then looked closely at the blade that his mother had just give him.

The blade was about 2.5 feet long made out of obsidian with the hilt being a little over two hand widths long, made out of black steel covered with leather to provide grip when the wielder was in a fight. The guard was a solid circle with a six-point star laid over the black steel guard the points of the star stuck out of the circle with a gem on each. Each of the gems was a different color that represented each of the demon royals that ruled over the six different demon clans, black for the shadow demon clan, blue for the ice demon clan, brown for the rock and stone demon clan, red for the brimstone demons, yellow for the lighting demons, and orange for the fire demons. The sheath was very simple it was only about six inches long so the blade was exposed while it was in the sheath.

' _ **Natsu along with Izusa's reminder of what we have taught you, I want you to remember something else that you are the pride wielder of four royal slaying magics and to us as much a member of our family as anyone with our blood. Just understand that because of the magic that you have some might not be understanding of what you can do and dislike you especially due to your demon slaying magic.'**_

'Then I'll just have to win them over by showing them how awesome I am' was Natsu's reply to Varian over the fact that some might dislike him due to the magic that he used. The others there all chuckled at his optimism and that he could get anyone to like him after a while, even though he was smarter and understood things better, he still had quite a bit of his cheerful and carefree personality. Kazuki then told Natsu and the other foxes ' _ **Yep we can win any one over if we want to.'**_ 'See even Kazuki agrees, that I could get them to like me.' Natsu told his family.

' **There is one last thing that I want you to remember, my son, and that is that you can always get better at anything that you know, that you should always work to improve your skills.'** Igneel said giving his son one last lesson.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur for Natsu as they all just played around having a good time knowing that they wouldn't be seeing each other for some time once Natsu set off later that night. After dinner they said their good byes, "I love you"s and that they would all miss each other until they were able to meet. Natsu took the gifts from his family and set off, with Kazuki, Kiku, Isamu and Atsuko in toe, in a random direction to find a town then get directions to Fairy Tail.

The sword that Izusa gave to Natsu has several names because it has been passed around the demon royals who would use different elements with it, because of this the sword would sometimes get a new name as it got a new owner.

They followed Natsu and the foxes and when they went to sleep that night took them through the eclipse gate.

Natsu for now is the only who can speak with the foxes that will change once they get to Fairy Tail.

Izusa's mother was the fire demon Queen before her and her father was the lighting demon King which is why she knows both elements and is the Queen of both Fire and Lighting demons.

Note for the 2nd chapter-They knew that Natsu was from the future but did not realize that he would look so young. Igneel told them the very basics about Natsu's time traveling, since he did not know what would happen if he told them every.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

The only change to cannon looks is Natsu as he will be wearing Varian's gift to him.

July 18th, 777 Erza

Erza had just finished a small job and was on her way back to Fairy Tail. Erza was pulling a small cart of things that she needed and was thinking about beating up a certain goth bimbo when she accidently jumped into someone else that was walking down the path that she was on.

'Sorry about I got lost thinking about something and wasn't looking at where I was going' Erza said as she helped the other person to their feet, noting that the other person was a girl about her age carrying a sword.

'It's fine,' the other girl paused for a second thinking 'this is going to sound odd but were you from Rosemary Village?'

Erza gasped and took a step back 'How did you… it was you that I saved that day, your Simon's little sister, right?'

'Yeah, Kagura, what happen to you and everyone else? I have been looking for any one that I knew but I can't find anyone.'

'Come on let's set up camp before I tell you what happened to those of us that got caught.'

Kagura and Erza were now sitting around a campfire and the sun had just finished setting on the horizon when Erza finished telling Kagura about the Tower '… after that I went to Fairy Tail, their healer was able to give me a new eye. I've been looking in to the Tower to figure out as much as I can about it but I haven't been able to find much. Do you want to come with me back to Fairy Tail so that we can do something about the Tower together?'

Kagura thought about it for a bit, it was a lot to take in and she could tell that Erza was still trying to deal with having been in the Tower and the events that had led to her joining Fairy Tail. 'Yes, I will go with you to Fairy Tail that way we can beat Jellal together and get everyone out of there. Do you think that I can join Fairy Tail? I know the basics of gravity magic and am ok with a sword.'

'We tend to let everyone into the guild that wants to join, so you will get in no problem. Depending on how fast we walk back to the guild we should be there tomorrow or the day after that.' Erza told her soon to be guild mate. With that they both turned in for the night knowing that they would have a long day of walking when they got up in the morning.

July 20st, 777 Natsu

Its been about two weeks since Natsu had left the place where he had been raised by his family. Natsu and his foxes had left a town earlier that day and gotten directions to Fairy Tail luckily they were now about a day away from the guild that was hopefully going to be their new home. Having finished setting up a small camping area Natsu leaned back against a tree and started petting Atsuko and Kiku who had curled up on his lap.

'Finally we know where we are and how much longer its going to take to get to Fairy Tail. Why did we have to live so far away from civilization, though it does explain why we never ran into anyone while training or running around.' You see the town that they had been at early in the day was the first one that they had come across after setting out for Fairy Tail.

' _ **You were the one that got us lost and could not decide which way you wanted to go so I say that it's your fault that it took us so long to find a town and ask for directions to Fairy Tail.'**_ Atsuko pointed out.

'Yeah, yeah whatever its not like anything bad happened, beside it felt nice to just go at our own pace.' Natsu replied to one the fire fox on his lap.

' _ **It also meant that Isamu and I had plenty of time to explore and see everything that's out here, I didn't know that it could be so funny watching Natsu try to fish just by using his hands.'**_ Kazuki laughed as he remembered what had happened the day before, and also the other part of the reason it had taken them so along to find a town, was that they all just wanted to explore and play around some before arriving at Fairy Tail.

Kiku then asked ' _ **Are you going to keep reading the books that Igneel gave you?'**_ Which had been a part of their daily habits they would settle down around a fire and Natsu would read one of the books that Igneel had given to Natsu before they left.

'Well I finished the one that I had been reading which was the book that they had made about mating habits and what changes might happen to me when I get older. Has for the other ones that have the last few secret and forbidden arts, they all have a seal on them so that I can not read them yet.' Was Natsu's reply to the lighting fox on his lap.

'We should turn in for the night I want to get to Fairy Tail tomorrow by midday which means that we are going to a lot of energy in the morning 'cause I plan on running for rest of the way there.'

July 21st, 777 Makarov

Makarov had just taken his normal seat on top of the bar, when a fight broke out between Erza, Mira, and Kagura. People were already talking about how strong Kagura was and that the three of them were probably the strongest of their age group. He sighed thinking that he should stop the fight before it got to out of control, seeing as before Erza left on her mission she and Mira had almost destroyed the guild hall and now there was three of them going at it.

However, before he could make a move to stop them the guild doors opened and in walked a boy of about 12. He was wearing all black and had a sword hilt sticking out of his coat which he kept open, he was also wearing a white scarf and had spiky pink hair.

Makarov could tell that the boy was strong easily matching his grandson who was 5 years older him, he then noted that the four foxes that were around him were also giving off a magical pressure. Judging by the marking on the foxes he guessed that two of them were fire foxes and the other two were lighting foxes, but he wasn't sure as none had bee seen for quite some time let alone have them following some one around.

At this point the three girls in the fight were on two sides of the guild. On one side was Mira and on the other was Erza and Kagura. The three of them jumped at each other as the boy was walking in between them not paying much attention to the fight was he was to busy looking around.

'Watch out' was the warning that Makarov tried to the boy, but by the time that he had said something the girls were already there.

However, everyone was very surprised when the boy had unsheathed his sword using it to block both Erza's and Kagura's swords and used his other hand covered with blue-black fire to stop Mira's attack. Needless to say but the whole guild was shocked by the fact that some random kid who just showed up had stopped the three who were most likely going to be the next S-class mages like it was nothing.

Makarov was impressed with the kids strength, but what concerned him was the boy sword and the magic that he had used they both felt dark and almost demon like. Apparently some of the others, Erza, Mira, Kagura and Gray, felt it to and they all tensed ready to put up a fight if he was going to attack them. However, they were slightly surprised by the boy's words.

'Wow you guys are really strong this is going to be awesome. Say who's in charge of this place 'cause I don't think you should just let your members run crazy like this in the building. Oh and I would really like to join Fairy Tail if I can.' The boy said with a huge grin on his face as he put his sword away and cut off the magic flow to his fire.

'I am the guild master, my name is Makarov. If you want, to join Fairy Tail then I need to know a few things first. What is your name, what magic do you use, what are the foxes that came in with you and where would you like your guild stamp and in what color?' He was very curious about what magic could feel more demon like than Mira's Demon Take Over magic, and if he was right about the fact that this boy had somehow found two fire and lighting foxes.

'I'm Natsu Dragneel. I use Fire Dragon King, Lighting Dragon King, Fire Demon Queen, Lighting Demon Queen slaying and then I also know telepathy. The four foxes that came with me are Isamu, he's a fire fox. Atsuko she is also a fire fox. Kazuki there is a male lighting fox and Kiku is a female lighting fox. We can talk to each other using telepathy, I'm not sure if they can talk to any one else, but I also don't think that they have tried yet. As for my guild mark can I get it in red with a flame and lighting pattern in black through it on my right shoulder, please. Sure I can ask him, Atsuko. They want to know if they can also join the guild.' Natsu replied to Makarov.

To say that everyone was surprised by the type magic that Natsu had and that he knew five magics when he was only 12 years old would be an understatement.

'Natsu would you come over to here to get your stamp, and yes your foxes can also join the guild, they will just need to get a stamp to show that they are a part of the guild.' Makarov was about to tell everyone that they could party to celebrate getting new members when Levy asked 'Master have you ever had of that type of magic,' who had read up on most types of magic had never even heard of any type of slaying magic.

'It's a type of Lost Magic that is very old and powerful. As the name of the magic suggests it is intended to slay or kill, in this case dragon slaying magic is designed to kill dragons and demon slaying magic is designed to kill demons. Now let's welcome our new members PARTY.' Said the master. ' _Lost magic is lost for a reason, even though he seems like a good kid the fact that he knows demon, or devil slaying magic as it is known to some, could mean that he has a darkness in him. I should watch over him a bit closer than the others to make sure that he doesn't get lost in the darkness.'_ Makarov thought before jugging the beer that was freely flowing.

Everyone started partying and drinking even more than they had been.

Natsu found a table and sat down content to just watch how the guild worked for a bit when most of the kids came over to his table.

Natsu

Natsu was surprised by the fact that many if not all of the kids his age came over to his table. 'Hi, what's up?' Natsu said to the kids that were now around him. 'Do you really know how to kill demons' 'How do you learn your magic, can your foxes really talk to you, can I pet them, can they talk to me?' 'Where did you get that sword?' 'How do you learn to fight with a sword?' There were other questions asked and they kept getting asked at a rate that Natsu was having trouble hearing them and couldn't answer them at all, so he decided to do something about it.

'OK. One at a time but first you have to give your name.' Natsu said cutting through all of the questions.

Hearing this they all quieted down so that they could also hear what his answers were. 'I'm Mirajane Strauss. Where did you learn demon slaying magic?' said the white haired girl that was fighting earlier. 'My mom taught me, well my adopted mother, she is the Fire and Lighting Demon Queen.' Everyone was shocked that a demon queen had taken in a kid, raised him and even taught him her magic.

Next was a younger girl also with white hair 'You were raised by a demon queen? Oh, and I'm Lisanna, I'm Mira's little sister.' A little scared of him now since he was raised by demon. 'Yep and she was really nice, expect for during training then she got kinda scary.'

Continuing in the circle that had started was a white haired boy 'I'm Elfman. I'm Mira's younger bother and Lisanna's older bother. If you learned your demon slaying magic from a demon did you learn your dragon slaying magic from a dragon?' 'Yep two actually' Natsu was cut off from saying any more by the brunette that was next to him 'What, you meet two dragons and got them to each dragon slaying magic as well, oh and my name's Cana Alberona.'

'Igneel actually found me when I was really young, he's the Fire Dragon King, and he then took me to meet Varian the Lighting Dragon King who was like an uncle to me and Izusa who ended up being like a mother to me, to train and learn their magic.'

Natsu then looked across the table to see a boy his own age with black hair who had at some point stripped out of his clothes 'What's your name stripper?' 'Huh, damn it were did my clothes go. Anyway its Gray Fullbuster, can your magic really kill demons and do you think that you can teach me demon slaying magic?' 'Yes my magic can really kill demons I haven't tried yet seeing as the only demon that I have ever come across was my mother. As for teaching you I'm not sure if I can and if you were able to learn any from me it would not be as strong as mine.'

Flashback

Natsu was currently training with Izusa on his fire demon queen slaying magic when a thought occurred to him 'Hey mom, what would happen if I tried to teach some one else my magic' **'It depends on who you try to teach it to, and this goes for all slayer magic. If it is one of your mates then they will be able pick up some of your magic. Your children however, if they inherit your magic will be able to learn everything. Now if you are talking about teaching someone out side of your family then it is all a bit of guess work, if they know an elemental magic or some type of take over magic they might be able to learn demon slaying magic. Any that they could learn would be limited to basic demon slaying, they couldn't become a royal demon slayer, and they would be limited to the strength of one who had a lacrima of demon slaying magic.'** Izusa told him.

Flashback End

'I don't care if it will be weaker than yours. I want to know how to kill demons.' Gray responded to Natsu, with a bit of anger coming out into what he had said.

'Alright, I will teach what I can meet me tomorrow at sunrise behind the guild we start then, but I will tell you this now its not going to be easy' Natsu told him while thinking ' _I don't know what happened in his past to make him want to kill demons but it is going to be dangerous for him to learn demon slaying magic until he learns to control his anger and not be blinded by it. Heavens know that that was the hardest part of my training with mom, and something tells me that the reason for his anger is along the lines of what caused my anger. Wait where did that thought come from? Oh, well I can think about it later.'_

Next up was another black haired boy, but this one had his hair done up in a very weird way according to Natsu. 'I'm Droy, can your foxes talk to anyone here I want to hear what they sound like.'

'Don't know. You want you try talking to the others, Isamu' ' _ **Sure why not. Can any one hear me?'**_ Isamu asked telepathically to everyone in the guild. 'Yes' 'Yep' 'Yeah' Came from the three girls that had been fighting when Natsu walked in.

'What, how come they all got to hear him talk?' asked the boy setting next to Droy. 'I'm not really sure they have not told me why they can talk to some and not to others, and what's your name?' Natsu said giving the foxes a warning glare to not say anything about it, he wanted to just see what happened and let things take their course and to tell them in his own time, before turning to the boy that had asked the question. 'Its Jet'

'From what I have read about fire and lighting foxes they can only talk to there masters telepathically, if their master does to them first and any one who is every close to their master, but I couldn't find a better translation than every close so I'm not sure what defines as close enough to be able to talk with them. So, Isamu, what is it that allows you to talk to others besides Natsu, since I'm guessing that the four of you aren't all that close to each other seeing as how you all just met? And my name is Levy McGarden.' Said a small boy haired girl that was sitting next to Jet.

' _ **For now nothing more is going to be said other than that it has to do with Natsu being raised by two Dragon Kings and a Demon Queen and that Natsu has royal level slaying magic.'**_ Atsuko cut in telling the four humans that could hear her. Her reply was then told to the rest of the table by Natsu.

'Well that was kind of unhelpful, but my name is Kagura Mikazuchi. They said that you have royal level slaying magic what does that mean?' asked the black haired girl that had been in the fight earlier.

'Royal dragon and demon slaying magic can only be learned by being taught by a royal dragon or demon or by having it passed down from a parent. It is stronger and harder to master than the normal level of slaying magic, it also means that I got more traits from Igneel, Varian, and Izusa than I would have gotten if I had just learned normal dragon and demon slaying. Most of the traits that I gained from them will not really start to effect me for a few years so I'm not really sure what all I picked up from them.' Natsu answered before looking at the last person at the table, who was the red head from the fight.

'I'm Erza Scarlet, who taught you how to sword fight and you gave you the sword? I noticed that it was made out of obsidian when you stopped the fight earlier.'

Flashback

It had been about three years since Natsu had meet Varian and Izusa and started training with them. They were enjoying dinner when Natsu asked 'Could one of you each me how to fight with a weapon? I don't want to be in a situation where I'm out of magic and have no way to defend my self or others.' The dragons and demones looked at each other before Izusa spoke up ' **I can teach you how to sword fight, and with the proper sword you could even use your magic with it. Just understand that learning sword fighting from me means that it will be just as hard as my magical lesson that I am giving you. Mm, if you complete all of your sword training I will give you a blade that you can use with your magic. We will start your sword training in the morning.** ' 'Cool. Thanks, mom.' Natsu said giving her a hug.

Flashback End

'My mom gave it you to me since I finished all of the sword training that she put me through. Since it was forged in hellfire then it wont break when I use magic with it.' Natsu told Erza.

After that they all sat around the table talking and getting to know each other better for the rest of the day.

During the first flashback when he was learning demon slaying magic he was thinking about teaching it to Gray to help him move past Deliora killing his family. In my story only those who were taught by a demon or dragon can use the strongest secret arts and any forbidden arts or become a royal slayer.

Him thinking about why Gray was mad at demons brought up that he had problems with his anger at Zeref while he was training which made for a lot of hard training to get that anger under control. While Natsu doesn't remember what he was so angry about he does remember all of the training that he went through to get it and keep it under control no matter what happens.

During the second flashback Natsu had been thinking about the times where he was out or low on magic but still had to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

October 5th, 780 Natsu

Over the three years that Natsu had been in the guild he, Erza, Mira, and Kagura had all made S-class. Gray was close from training with Natsu in his demon slaying magic, during the training Gray had told Natsu why he wanted to kill demons, so that Natsu could help him control his anger and so that Gray didn't do something that he might regret later on in life. How Deliora killed his family, how he then meet Ur, and then one day Deliora had just vanished, and that Gray wanted to be ready incase he ever faced Deliora again, and so that no one else would have to go through what he had.

During Natsu's training Gray learned the different between natural demon and the ones from the books of Zeref. Natsu had drilled it into his head that not all demons just want to kill and destroy and that some are willing to live in peace with humans.

Natsu had also been training with Erza, Mira and Kagura. They had all been growing stronger together and they had formed a close knit group to the point that you could almost always find them in a group talking to each other. Even though they had gotten closer it didn't mean that Mira, Erza and Kagura had stopped fighting, if anything they seem to have started fighting more and it was no longer over simple disagreements, it had evolved to fighting over who got to be with Natsu even though they didn't quite realize that that is way they are fighting each other.

Currently they where all sitting in the guild talking to each other when the master came out of his office and said 'Erza, Mira, Kagura, Natsu come to my office I need to talk to you about something.'

Doing what they were told they all climbed the stairs to the second level and went into the master's office.

With Makarov a bit earlier

The master was sitting in his office looking over a mission quest that had been sent to Fairy Tail, it was an emergency SS-class quest. A fairly new dark guild, called Bloodily Rose, had some how managed to find a way to temporary seal a mages magic, from the report that the council had sent it was something like the cuffs that they had, but with this weapon they could now seal magic from a distance and it lasted for about a day before the mage could use magic again.

Worse was the information saying that the dark guild was going to sell it after a big demonstration of what it could do. The council wanted Fairy Tail to take out the guild before the demonstration could happen and destroy the weapon that they had built, and any information that was at the guild.

Currently he was trying to figure out who to send on the mission.

' _Gildarts is away on a 10-year quest and will not be back for an other year at the earliest. Ur is out looking for her daughter, after Lyon told her about someone that looked like a younger version of her, he had seen when he came for a visit the other day. Laxus is out on his own S-class quest with the Thunder Tribe. The only other S-class mages that are here are Natsu, Kagura, Erza and Mira but with how young their all are and how few S-class missions that they have been able to take, I'm worried about sending one of them on the mission. Mm, if I sent all four of them and have them take Isamu, Atsuko, Kazuki and Kiku then I would feel much better about sending them on the mission. Although, those foxes would go with him even it I didn't tell them to take them. The only time that I really see those foxes leave his side is if they go with Erza, Mira or Kagura on a solo mission. Seems like they are going to have to take care of this themselves, no one else will be back in time to help them, and I'm not going to send a non S-class mage on a SS-class mission even if four S-class mages are going to be on the quest.'_

'What's up Gramps?' Natsu asked as he and the others sat down in Makarov's office.

'I have just gotten a request from the council it seems that a dark guild called Bloodily Rose, has found a way to temporary seal a mage's magic from a distance. It's not runes that could be avoided or changed. From what little information the council has it is almost like a dart that, when it hits a mage they lose the ability to use magic for a day or two. The dark guild that has made this weapon is fairly new and not much is known about it other than they seem to have a lot of members and that the master is an SS-class mage, but no one knows what magic he uses.' Makarov told them.

Erza asked 'Was the council able to figure out where their guild is, or what they intend to use the weapon for?'

'They are not sure of the exact location of the guild but they do know that it is in forest north of the Phoenix Mountains. Has for what they intend to use the weapon for, that is not so clear the council was able to find out that they want to do a demonstration of what the weapon can do, but after that its not so clear. Some information says that they are going to sell it to the highest bidder, others say that they are going to wipe out any one who stands in their way of getting what they want.'

'So I'm going to guess that the mission is to find the dark guild and arrest them before they can do the demonstration' stated Kagura.

'We will also need to destroy the weapon and any information on it correct?' Mira asked.

'Yes, but you should be very careful as you do this mission the information that the council gave me seems weird, they know the plans and what the dark guild has, but next to no information about the people in the guild other than the fact that it is a very large guild despite the fact that it is new and that the guild master is powerful.' The master told them.

'We'll be careful and if at anytime it starts going bad for us we can have one of the foxes teleport us out of immediate danger and we can all regroup.' Natsu reassured him.

'Good. You should head out today. The quicker this gets dealt with the better.' Makarov said before they left the room.

Once they had all gathered in front of the guild after going home to get the things that they would need for the trip.

'Since there are no trains that run close to the Phoenix Mountains we will have to rent a carriage to get to the nearest city then walk to the forest to find the dark guild. Once we get to the forest Natsu can sniff out the guild.' Erza said as she started to walk towards the carriage rental building that was in Magnolia. Natsu stopped walking and said 'Wait a minute you mean we're going to have to ride a carriage for three days.'

'Yep, it will be fine Natsu you can rest your head on our laps during the trip' Mira told Natsu as she started to pull him along so that he wouldn't fall behind the group or try to just walk to the mountains where the dark guild as at.

Natsu then looked at the foxes that were walking behind the four mages asking 'How far are you able to teleport and can we all just teleport to there?'

Atsuko answered him _**'For right now we can only teleport a few miles at a time on our own. Taking someone with us would mean that we could only teleport about two miles and it would take most of our strength so we could only do it once able twice in a day. So it would end up taking us a lot longer to teleport there than if we took a carriage, and since this is time sensitive we have to take the carriage.'**_

'Great. When we get back from this mission you four are going to start training a bit harder on your teleportation skills so that I don't have to ride in one of those death traps anymore.' Natsu responded.

The team spent the next few days in the carriage riding towards the Phoenix Mountain range. The three that could drive would take turns driving, resting, and taking care of Natsu who took turns being about to throw up and passed out on someone's lap. The four foxes that were companying them rested on the floor of the carriage, sometimes helping out the one that had just finished their turn driving and keeping Natsu from throwing up.

After three days of driving the group got to the town that was the closest to the forest that the dark guild was in. The four mages spilt up each teaming up with one of the foxes, they were going to walk around the town to see it they could get any information about the dark guild that was based in the forest. Natsu took Isamu and went to the north part of town, Kagura went to the west side of town with Atsuko, Mira and Kazuki went south while Erza and Kiku walked through the east part of the town.

After a few hours walking through the town they met up with each other at a local dinner and got food while they talked about what they had found.

'I don't like it, it seems like no one in the town even knew that there was a dark guild in the area' Mira told the group.

'I have to agree with Mira. Its to quiet, its like the calm before the storm, I don't even hear any animals in the forest either.' Natsu said then added 'I smelled a few trails going to the forest but I couldn't tell you if they were dark guild members or people taking a hike or camping trip in the woods'.

'I say that we stay together and stay on guard, this, in combination with the information the master got from the council is putting me on edge I think that we're missing something about what is really going on' Erza pointed out.

'Once we have beaten the dark guild I say that we take a look at everything before we destroy it so that we can figure out what is really going on' Kagura added on to what Erza was saying.

'Lets turn in for the night that way we are rested in the morning. But I think that we should watch the guild for a bit before we go in to take in down so that we know what we are going up against' Natsu said making the final decision.

The next morning, they got up before most of the town and headed into the forest. After a few hours of walking they found the dark guild hall. There was a cliff near the guild which they went to giving them a bit of a bird's eye over of the guild. It looked to be an old fort that had an outer wall and an inner fortress, which was where the guild was. While there were a lot of people in the fortress the magical presences was fairly low there was only one or two that sort of stood out but nothing that came across as an S-class mage or above.

'Didn't the master say that the master was an SS-class mage. Most of the guys in there seem to be more like common thugs than mages' Kagura pointed out.

'Maybe they have some sort of seal around the place so that you can't tell how strong the people inside are' Mira said also taking note of the low magical presence form the guild.

'If that's the case then they knew that someone would be coming and they are ready for a fight.' Erza said growing a bit more concerned about what was really going on.

'Mm, there is no one talking about anything that would say we are planning a big attack on anyone. This also most feels like a trap.' Natsu pointed out to them about what he was hearing inside the guild.

' _ **Could they have some how planned all of this. That they let some information be found out to lure a light guild here and defeat them, could that be the demonstration that we heard about from the master?'**_ Atsuko asked all of them.

' _If that's the case then we need to go into this knowing that we don't have the element of surprise and cannot let anything hit us, so that we don't lose our magic for the day. When we get in there stick close to the fox you were with yesterday, that way if any of us get hurt we can get healed quickly and back into the fight. Also don't go full out until you have to so that we don't burn ourselves out of magic to fast. And stay on high guard until we get back to the town with all of these guys arrested, if they planned for all of this then it is likely that they will try some sneak attacks.'_ Natsu told them telepathically not wanted to be heard any longer incase they were being watched.

The others all nodded, Natsu then took the lead in moving back down to the fortress that the dark guild had claimed as theirs'. Natsu decided that any entrance that they saw would likely hold traps for them he made his own entrance to the building by blowing out one of the walls.

The dust cloud that Natsu had created in making his own entrance to the guild blinded everyone who was near the wall that Natsu chose to go through.

Natsu however, didn't need to see where people where, as he could smell them, so using the dust cloud as cover he rushed in and started to attack the mages that were close to the wall. Now that he was inside he could tell that all of the so called normal thugs were easily B-class mages and there were a lot of them.

By the time that the dust had settled to a level where everyone else could see they saw a fast moving blur that was taking out members left and right with his bare fists or with his sword, the mages who happened to be near the wall were all down from their injuries, they numbered about 20, but another 100 or so were in the guild hall.

Seeing this both sides jumped into action, though for the most part the team from Fairy Tail was taking down the dark mages with using much magic. Erza had a pair of swords in her hands and was cutting a path through the guild, with Kiku watching her back and getting the ones that needed one more hit to stay down for the rest of the fight.

Kagura was also cutting down a path with Archenemy while Atsuko jumped around her getting the ones that were trying to stay just outside of her reach. Mira had flown to the other side of the guild to start there and meet the others in the middle Kazuki had turned into lighting so that he could stay close to her. Mira no longer had her wings but instead used a Partial Take Over on her hands and feet to fight with instead of using a Full Take Over.

After an hour and a half all of the dark mages that had been in the room were down. Natsu, Erza, Mira and Kagura were now all standing in the middle of the room panting and looking around for both the guild master and where the weapon and information about it could be.

'Damn, that was a work out, does any one see a door that we could go through to find this weapon that we were sent after?' Kagura asked. After they had taken out all of the B and A-class mages they each had to fight an S-class mage where they had to use most of their magic to be able to take them down. Erza and Mira were working on tying up all of the dark mages so that they could take them to the Rune Knights that were being so helpful by waiting in the town to take the dark mages away to prison. Natsu answered Kagura's question 'Yeah, here, it's a hidden door, I can smell people walking through here. Hey Erza, Mira are you good to watch over them while Kagura and I check this out?'

'We'll be fine most of these guys are out cold and aren't going anywhere any time soon' Mira told Natsu.

Natsu and Kagura walked down the hallway that was hidden by the door that Natsu destroyed. It led to another room that had no other way out, and a table on one side with lots of papers but nothing that looked anything like a weapon. Making their way over to the table Kagura noted 'It looks like something was made here if all the markings on the floor are any to go by.'

'Yeah but whatever was here is gone. I think that they were keeping it on the stands over by the table' Natsu replied.

Natsu and Kagura finished walking over towards the table to look at all of the notes. 'It looks like this weapon was a request from someone, who gathered all of the mages in the hall to build this thing. The guy that requested it even gave them the blueprints on how to make it. Shit, according to this paper the weapon got handed over yesterday for testing, and depending on the results they were going to have them build more. It all most seems like some is getting ready for a war against mages' Natsu said after having looked through some of the papers.

'I'm not finding anything on who requested this weapon, just details on how to build it. Although it seems like the people who are gathered here might be some of the only ones who can build the weapon for some reason, or like least that's what I'm getting from these papers here' Kagura said she was about to say let's grab everything and go when they both heard a boom and screams of pain from their guild mates.

Forgetting about the papers they ran back towards the main room, where they saw a man who was about six feet tall and had huge muscles. The man was wearing simple pants and didn't have a shirt on to show his muscles off.

Over to their left Erza, Mira, Kazuki and Kiku were all badly injured from being blown across the room. Kiku was focusing on healing Erza and Mira while Kazuki was doing his best to guard them however his front right leg was broken so he was left with throwing lighting attacks at the man to try to keep him away from the girls behind him.

' _Kagura I want you to head over to where the others are to guard them, with Isamu while Atsuko helps Kiku heal them. I'm going to take care of that guy.'_ Natsu told them telepathically because the guy had not realized that they were in the room.

Kagura nodded showing that she was good with the plan and would move towards them once Natsu had the man distracted.

Natsu drew his sword and jumped towards the man standing in front of his injured family, yelling 'Fire Dragon King's Burning Slash' was white fire coated the blade, when he sung the sword from left to right as wall of white fire erupted out from the blade moving the man away from the others and giving Kagura a chance to get in front of them so that any attack that came their way wouldn't hit them.

Once the man got his bearings from the unexpected attack he looked towards the boy that had sent it to him. 'So there are more of you that I get to kill for taking down my operation, do you think that you can do any thing against me I am the guild master of Bloodily Rose, Orochi Cabit. Since you have had your chance to beat me I am going to finish all of you off at once and show you my main magic.'

As he said this he pulled out a weird looking card, it had chains decorating its borders and one side kept being pushed forward as if there was something in the card that wanted out.

'I summon you to do my bidding come forth Baalberith, demon of fire.'

Then from the card came a bright light before there was a thud, once the light cleared you could see a huge demon standing in front of the guild master. The demon was about 8 feet tall, the demon's skin was a thick and leathery looking, it had two horns on its head, the eyes were just empty sockets and its mouth was full of teeth all most like a sharks. The wings and tail were made out of fire, the tail was probably 4 feet long but it was hard to guess the wing span since to kept its wings close to him. The demon was wearing a pair of black shorts that had a belt to keep them up. On the belt were what looked like pieces of bone. The demon looked at the group that was before him, 'I order you as your master to kill them all' the guild master spoke confident that the demon would wipe out the light guild members that had been sent to stop him.

The demon looked at Natsu and then at the sword that he held in his hands before him, the demon spoke addressing Natsu 'How is it that a human like you is it to come into possession of that sword?'

'It was a gift from my mother, Izusa, when I had finished my training with her' He told the demon.

'You lie, Izusa hasn't been seen in centuries there's no way that she would make her appearance to anyone while those damn demons of Zeref are still about, much less to a human. I will kill you and return that sword to its rightful owners.'

The demon then punched Natsu with a fist of fire, however Natsu easily blocked the attack with his sword lit in blue-black flames. Natsu then covered his left foot with blue-black lighting yelling 'Lighting Demon Queen's Claw' taking it up into the bottom of the demon's face. The demon's head whipped backwards giving time for Natsu to follow through with 'Fire Demon Queen's Tormenting Slash' in which Natsu lit his sword on fire and swung it from the demon's left shoulder down to its right hip.

The demon cried out in pain but kicked Natsu into the wall with a flame covered foot then he used his tail to hit Natsu farther into the wall, quickly followed by a punch that Natsu didn't have time to guard against, the punch sent him threw the wall and a dozen or so trees outside the guild.

Quickly getting to his feet Natsu ignited his feet on fire to send him back at the demon, realizing that he couldn't continue the fight for too much longer, since he was not fully recharged from the earlier fight, Natsu decided to end the fight with his next move. 'Demonic Fire Dragon Kings Sword Horn' yelled Natsu which combined his demon and dragon fires into one attack, head butted the demon in the chest and continued to hit the guild master who was behind the demon.

The attack knocked the guild master out and destroyed the passage to the other room.

'Finally I am free to kill as I like. I should thank you boy for beating that man it broke our contract so I am now free to do as I like and I have always loved hearing the screams of humans before they die.' Realizing that if he didn't do something quickly a lot of people were going to be killed by this demon he shouted out 'Boost'. Isamu and Atsuko hear this and sent a torrent of fire at Natsu, which was quickly eaten by him. 'Secret Art: Fire Demon Queens Curse of a Thousand Blades' Natsu yelled swinging his sword across him while moving past the demon in a burst of speed. The attack hit the demon who yelled out in pain before falling to the ground dead.

Natsu then went over to where the rest of his group was 'Are … (pant) all (pant) of you (pant) alright?' Natsu asked feeling the effects of all of the wounds that he had gotten during his fight with Baalberith.

'We're fine you should lie down for a bit and let Isamu heal you, it seems like the Rune Knights think that it is safe to come now, they will be here in a bit to take the members of Bloodily Rose to prison and look into what we found in the other room' Kagura informed him.

'Ok. You know when we get back to the guild we should make this team official' Natsu said as he sat down to let Isamu heal the injuries that he had gotten.

It took a few hours for the Rune Knights to finish questioning the members of Fairy Tail about everything they had figured out and what they where able to find out about the weapon that the dark guild had built. The Rune Knights weren't happy that the weapon was gone but figured that they could get the information of who now has it from the guild master that they had in custody, and that who ever wanted the weapons no longer had a way to build more of them.

They didn't have to explain the demon that Natsu had fought because it had burned away, Natsu told them later that fire demons turn to ashes when they die, in demon culture it is thought of as the way that demons go to the afterlife.

The group then headed back to Fairy Tail by the carriage that they had rented to get there, much to Natsu's dismay at having to ride in a carriage for another three days.

When Gray, Lyon and Ur found their way to Fairy Tail, Ur found out that the place where she had taken Ultear got exposed for lying about what was happening in it, since then Ur has been looking for Ultear while going on missions.

I am not good at writing fight scenes so I hope you all liked it.

Royal dragon slaying is white and royal demon slaying is blue-black, regular dragon slaying is the natural color of the element that is being used and regular demon slaying is the natural color of the element with a purple tint to it.

Natsu can combine any of his four slaying magics together but it takes a lot out of him.

Natsu didn't have one of the foxes give him a boost earlier because he didn't know what would happen later and if he would need to have a boost in a life or death situation like he got into when Baalberith got free.

I'm not sure what to name their team please leave a suggestion by review or by pm.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Once the group got back to the guild hall after taking care of the dark guild Bloodily Rose, they went to the master to report what had happened during the mission. All of them agreed that it was bad that they hadn't been able to find the weapon, however, they couldn't do anything until they found out where it was now. Makarov was going to tell the rest of the guild masters at the regular meeting that is coming up this week and that they should keep their hears open for any word of the weapon.

'Oh, the eight of us are going to make the team official, but we haven't come up with a team name yet' Natsu informed the guild master as they left his office to do some training.

(AN: Hey, I am struggling to think of a name for their team if you have any ideas let me know. I am going to want till cannon to say their team name so that I can get some ideas.)

' _Oh, dear Kami, they already destroy enough on their own and now they are going to be working together.'_ Makarov fainted at that thought.

Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Kagura all went to their usual training spot which was out by Natsu's house. For the first 30 minutes they sparred in hand to hand combat without magic. Then they did 30 minutes of weapons combat, since Mira had starting training with Natsu she had gotten two knives that she keeps in her boots in case she ever ran out of magic on a job. Then they sparred for an hour with magic, after that they spent another hour working on new things either with magic or new fighting moving. After that they worked on increasing their magic container by completely draining themselves of magic.

Once they had used up all of their magic they went to Natsu's house to get cleaned up, and have some food. Natsu's house was two stories tall with four bedrooms on the second floor along with bathrooms in the rooms. The first floor had his memory room where he kept souvenirs of the things that he had done or been a part of. It also had a nice kitchen, big living room with a few couches and chairs, and a nice dinning room to eat in for meals.

Currently they were all sitting in the living room relaxing after their training session.

'You know I thought that after three years of your training Natsu, I would have gotten use to it but am still not' Mira stated.

'Its not that we are not use it to its that we kept getting better which means that the training is harder' Erza countered.

'Yeah, yeah, anyway seeing how late it is and that Lisanna and Elfman are out on a mission of their own I'm going to crash here for the night. I don't feel like walking back into town and to my house' Mira said. It had become common that if they trained fairly late into the night that they would just stay the night at Natsu's house.

'You remember where everything is right?' Natsu asked her while he went into the kitchen to grab something else to eat.

'Yep. Unless you decided to change where everything is' Mira responded.

'Nope. Although I did wash some of the clothes that the three of you have left here at one point or another' Natsu spoke saying the last part to all three of them. This got three of them to blush a bit at how often they were staying here that Natsu was washing their clothes for them.

Yawning Erza also got up to go crash in one of Natsu's spare rooms, she was followed by Kagura.

' _ **You know you should tell them soon'**_ Atsuko told Natsu.

' _I know I should, but I'm not sure how they will take it'_ Natsu said _'I'm not even sure how to start the conversion, and I'm afraid that they wont agree to it.'_

' _ **You have a point with what you are saying, but you will never know for sure unless you tell them'**_ Atsuko said before heading up to Natsu's room which had a bed for the four foxes to sleep on.

' _What would the three of you say when you find out everything that is inside of the book that Igneel, Izusa and Varian wrote. The only reason that Isamu, Atsuko, Kazuki, and Kiku know what you are to me is because they can talk to you telepathically, but I haven't told them what the book says and its what is in the book that I am afraid of what might happen.'_ Natsu thought to himself before he also headed for bed.

April 18th, 781 Natsu

It has been about six months since they had formed their team and they had grown closer each other, some of the fighting between Mira, Kagura and Erza had also calmed down. Something that many in the guild where thankful for.

Natsu was currently on a solo job with Isamu, the others had chosen to stay in the guild with the girls of the team.

The job had requested Natsu specifically to go out into the forest a mile or so away from his own house in the woods to meet the client before going to take care of a few wyverns that had been bothering the client.

'Hug, are we close to this guys house this part of the forest is a nightmare to try to get through' Natsu complained about the trek that they were taking to get to the client's home.

' _ **I think so, I know that the guy said he doesn't like humans so he lives way out here, but this is a bit extreme'**_ Isamu responded.

'No kidding I mean Porlyusica doesn't like humans either, but she does not live this far into the forest' Natsu replied to the fact that the clients disliked other people.

' _ **True, but that could also be, because she still helps Fairy Tail by being the guilds healer even, if we are there now to help heal'**_ Isamu said explaining why Porlyusica lived closer to town.

'True even though you guys all have healing magic you can't do everything healing whys and since she has been healing people longer she knows things that you don't to help heal others. Oh that looks to be our clients house lets go knock on the door so that we can get to the job' Natsu said.

Natsu went up to the door to knock, but the door opened before he got the chance to knock on the door.

'I heard you coming, please inside for a cup of tea while I explain what is going on' the man said. The man was wearing simple black pants with a blue t-shirt and he was in his 40's.

'Here you go' the man said once they had all sat down he then continued 'I requested that you come here because some wyverns have moved into the area and have made it hard for me to catch my own food since I don't like going into town. I want you to kill them.'

'Alright that's easy enough to do. Do you know where they are most of the time?' Natsu asked the man so that he would have an easier time finding the wyverns.

'Yes they should be here shortly. This is actually their quiet close to their nesting area. I had to distract them so that we could have this little chat. In case you are wondering I'm actually a member of Bloodily Rose, the guild's employer asked me to kill you for taken the rest of the guild down and stopping his operation. Bye' he said before he vanished into thin air.

Natsu was puzzled by the mans actions did the man think that a few wyverns would really be able to kill him. That's when the house also vanished leaving runes behind. Reading them Natsu let out a curse.

All who bear the mark of Fairy Tail will be unable to use their magic for the next 3 hours.

Natsu tried to use any of his magics, to see if the runes were faulty, but wasn't able to then he looked to Isamu 'Can you?' Isamu just shook his head unable to talk to Natsu. 'Damn we need to get out of here before any wyverns show up they might not be able to hurt us with fire but their claws will.'

Natsu turned around to go back to Fairy Tail in time to see a wyvern to land in front of him, looking around Natsu saw that there were four wyverns surrounding him and Isamu. Natsu drew his sword and got ready for a fight knowing that the wyverns wouldn't just let them go away.

The two of them had been fighting for a few minutes but they both had a number of wounds on them. Most of them weren't to bad, but Natsu had one that was bleeding heavily on his back when one of the wyverns hit him with their tail sending Natsu flying.

Realizing that he needed to change the situation he yelled over to Isamu 'Go back to the guild get the others we need help.'

Unable to say anything in protest, Isamu took off as fast as he could to the guild, luckily they had cleared a bit of a path when they had come making his return faster.

With Mira shortly after Natsu and Isamu left

'Hey, could the two of you come with me for a bit there's something that I want to talk to you about' Mira said to Erza and Kagura, before leading them up to one of the rooms on the second floor. Once there she put up a silencing barrier so that no one out side of the room could hear what they were talking about.

Raising her brow at what Mira had just done Erza asked 'What's so important that you would sound-proof a room on the second floor for?'

'I don't want anyone to hear what we are going to talk about, especially that old pervert' Mira said in response.

'Are either of you in love with Natsu?' Mira questioned them.

'Yes' they both said a bit surprised that they had both answered the question right off the bat without trying to deny or sidestep the question.

'I kinda spiked all three of drinks with an honesty potion, so that we could have an honest conversion about this' Mira confessed to the other two girls in the room.

'What conversion do you want to have that you would spike our drinks?' Kagura asked incredulous.

'The one where we talk about what we do about the fact that the three of us are in love with Natsu' Mira replied sitting down at the table that was in the room then followed up by saying 'oh and if you don't want to have this conversion now I will keep spiking our drinks until we do.'

'Oh for crying out loud' Kagura said

The other two then sat down at the table.

'Since this is your idea what ideas do you have, Mira?' Erza asked annoyed that she was basically being forced into this conversion.

'I think that there are three ways that this plays out. One we agree that none of us gets with Natsu. Two one of gets with him and we would most likely tear apart our friendship with each other, which I don't to lose' Mira said.

'I don't like the first. You are probably right that we would have a falling out if one of us got him, I also don't want to lose our friendship' Kagura said.

' _Lose them, now that I really think about it I don't want to lose them. No, I can't, not after everything else, they are the only reason that I was able to move past what happened at the Tower. Even though I still have to deal with what Jellal is doing there, I should tell Mira and Natsu about it, seeing as they will probably end up helping me end it once and for all. I guess when you have taken a truth potion you can't even lie to yourself'_ Erza thought to herself.

'Erza?' Mira asked since Erza hadn't voiced her thoughts yet.

'I don't like either of the options that you have given. I don't want it to end up where we hate each other just, because one of us got Natsu. So what's this third idea that you have?' Erza said looking at Mira quizzically.

'Three is that we share him' Mira stated.

Silence. After a few minutes Erza tried to say 'You want … us to share … Natsu'

'Yes, I think that it's the only way where we all end up happy' Mira told them.

'How would that even work?' Kagura asked.

'I'm not sure but I think that we could figure it out as we go along. Besides Natsu's the kind of person who would love all of us equally and wouldn't favor one over the other' Mira answered.

'I agree about how Natsu would act if we decided to do this' Erza said.

'I figured that we could ease into it and also not tell the rest of the guild so we don't have to deal with what they might say while we are figuring out how everything would work' Mira told them.

'So that's why you sound proofed the room, that was a good idea. I agree that waiting to tell the guild would be a good, lets us figure out if it works and means that others aren't butting into how the relationship is going' Erza said.

'Sure what the heck, lets talk to Natsu about it once he gets back from his mission' Kagura said.

Erza and Mira just her at her for a second surprised that she had come that close to cursing.

'I guess' Erza said. There was going to be one interesting conversion once Natsu got back.

'Although we should talk about it in private either back up here or at Natsu's house so that no one else gets wind of this' Mira said, before getting up and heading back down stairs.

As they got down to the first floor the door was slammed open by an injured Isamu.

Looking around he quickly spotted the girls at the bottom of the stairs. Running over to them he grabbed the sleeve of Kagura who was the closest and pulled on it whining some as he did. This quickly got all of their attention because he would normally just talk to them that's when they saw the blood.

Atsuko quickly went over and started to heal him trying to ask what happened but Isamu didn't answer just pulled harder on Kagura's sleeve.

Erza then noted 'Where's Natsu, what happened on your job?' but the only answer that she got was Isamu whining and moving his head towards the guild doors.

'You going to led us to Natsu' Mira said thinking that something was going on where Natsu was and that he need help.

Isamu then started to run to the guild doors where he looked back, barking this time to get the others moving faster. At this they all started to move faster following Isamu, they ignored the rest of the guild who were asking what was going on because they had never seen this kind of behavior.

Soon they were running in the forest where they heard someone yell out in pain. 'Natsu' the girls cried out together realizing that he was fighting some thing without magic because none of them had felt any magic come from the direction that they were going.

They picked up the pace to come across the clearing where Natsu was fighting. They were about to jump into help when Isamu stopped them, then started to paw at the ground where they saw the runes.

'Crap, so that's why Isamu wasn't talking to us and why Natsu is trying to take on three wyverns without magic' Mira said.

'Yea, it looks like it was four though. We can launch attacks from here to deal with the wyverns. Isamu get Natsu over here so that he can get healed' Erza ordered.

The three launched their first attacks while Isamu went to get Natsu, who had just passed out. Kazuki saw this and went to help get Natsu back to the female foxes to be healed.

Kagura saw that Natsu had been brought back yelled up to Erza and Mira 'Natsu's clear, do it now.'

Mira and Erza had taken flight to fight with the wyverns. They then did a unison raid that severely hurt the wyverns and sent them crashing into the ground where Kagura finished them off.

They then rushed to where Natsu was lying on the ground with Atsuko and Kiku healing him.

' _ **We will have the wounds healed in a few more minutes but he will most likely stay unconscious for the rest of the day'**_ Kiku said knowing that the question was seconds away from being asked.

The girls sighed in relief that Natsu was going to be fine.

'Once Natsu's and Isamu's wounds have been taken care of we should head back to the guild so that they can rest. Isamu once you can use magic again tell us about the mission' Erza said sitting down to wait for Atsuko and Kiku to finish healing their wounds.

They finally walked back into the guild carrying an unconscious Natsu. Mira went over towards the master while Erza and Kagura took Natsu to the infirmary.

'What happened?' Makarov asked quiet concerned when they had carried an unconscious Natsu once Mira got closer.

'I'm not really sure myself. The mission was to take care of some wyverns that had been bothering the client who lived out in the woods around Magnolia. When we got to where Natsu was fighting, and there were runes on the ground that blocked any mage of Fairy Tail from using their magic. Until the runes wear off of Isamu or when Natsu wakes up that's all we know. Natsu is fine now Atsuko and Kiku healed him before we came back, but it will be a bit before he wakes up' Mira told him.

'That's good to hear, let me know when you hear the rest of what happened on that mission.' Makarov said deep in thought.

Mira nodded before headed over to the infirmary.

A couple of hours later they heard _ **'Can you guys hear me?'**_ 'Yes we can hear you Isamu' Erza answered for the group.

' _ **Oh thank Kami I hated not being able to talk to you guys. The mission was a trap from the start. The "client" was a member of Bloodily Rose that didn't get caught. He didn't say his name, just that the employer of the guild was mad that we took the rest of the guild down, and wanted him to kill Natsu. I guess that the plan was that we would get killed while having to deal with the wyverns without magic. The guy and the house that we were in vanished after he was done talking. They also knew enough about us to have it smell like he was there and that the house had been in the forest for a while, so that we wouldn't know that something was off until it was to late. I think that the guy took us into the house so that the runes could be put down without us noticing'**_ Isamu explained.

'That means that who ever funded that weapon was not happy when we stopped them from being able to make more and that they know who we are and what we can do' Erza said.

'May be not' said Natsu who had woken up while Isamu was explaining their job, 'if they know that I am a dragon slayer, then they might know that dragon slayers have enhanced senses that they would have tried to fool.'

'Maybe but it would still be a good idea to be more careful on solo jobs, so that this doesn't happen again' Kagura said also concerned by the fact that they knew that they would have to trick Natsu's sense of smell to carry this out.

'Would it be possible to follow the guys smell so that we don't have to worry about him later?' Mira asked.

'No, when he disappeared he didn't leave a scent trail to follow' Natsu told them.

Since they knew what happened and that where wasn't any thing that they could do now they moved to another topic.

'Hey Natsu could we swing by your house for dinner there is something that we would like to talk to you about?' Mira asked a bit nervously.

Natsu wondered what they wanted to talk about that could make Mira nervous 'Sure, once I tell Gramps about the mission we can all walk to my house' he said.

Once Natsu was done talking to Gramps, they were warned to be careful since the person behind Bloodily Rose might go after them to.

Mira went over to her siblings and told them that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

They then headed over to Natsu's house and had dinner, however since no one knew how to start the conversion, the dinner was silent and slowly becoming more and more tense as the dinner went on.

The foxes having some idea of what it might be about snuck outside to play with a parting remark from Kazuki of _**'Just say it all ready.'**_

'Say what?' Natsu asked a little confused.

'Well we were um kind of um… Natsu do you love anyone in the guild?' Erza asked.

'I love everyone in the guild they're my family' Natsu answered.

'We're asking about romantic love' Erza clarified.

'Oh, yes I do' Natsu replied now a little nervous about where the rest of the conversion was going.

' _I might as well just say and hope that they understand'_ Natsu thought to himself.

'Wh-' Mira started to ask before Natsu cut her off by saying 'The three of you. I'm in love with the three of you.'

'Oh, well we were talking earlier about how we love you and um..' Kagura trailed off not sure how to continue.

'Share you' Mira said so quietly that Natsu had a hard time hearing what she had said.

'Huh, and here I was wondering how to talk to you guys about this' Natsu said.

'What are you talking about Natsu?' Mira asked him.

'Because I was taught four royal slaying magic I gained a few traits of the royals that taught me. They effect how I love and a few other things, but one of the big changes from normal to royal dragon slaying is the fact that I will most likely have more than one mate. I wasn't sure how to breach the subject with you, because I didn't know how you would react. Then you came here after deciding to share me. So I hope that means that you are at least some what okay with this idea' Natsu told them.

'For the most part, we want to take it slow to figure it all out and how many will you have to take?' Kagura asked.

'I'm fine with taking it as slow as you guys need or want. As to how many mates I will take I'm not really sure, since I also learned royal demon slaying magic my parents were not really sure how that would effect the number of mates that I will take, but normally when someone learns one royal dragon slaying magic they will normally take one or two mates' Natsu told them. _'I'll wait until we are into the relationship a bit more till I give them that book, it would most likely rush or make them feel like they have to do something and I will not do that.'_

They spent another hour together talking about things that they could do at the start of their relationship, this also helped them know that he was spending equal time with all three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Had a question on who all was in Natsu's harem. I was planning on having it be just Erza, Mira and Kagura.

I am going to be giving Mira some new Take Overs and Erza some new armors but I am not sure what to give Kagura, any ideas that you have would be appreciated.

July 10th, 782 Natsu

' _I know that we have been dating for a while but I am still a bit nervous about their reactions to them reading the book. Even if they have all but moved into the spare rooms that I had made. Ah, well here goes nothing'_ Natsu thought to himself as he took the one book that he was able to read that his family had given to him before he set off for Fairy Tail.

'There you are. So what did you what to talk about that you had us skip training today?' Erza asked Natsu once he came into the living room where she, Mira and Kagura where.

'This, its one of the books that my family give me before I come to Fairy Tail. I what you guys to read that has to do with mates of royal dragons and demons, and all of the traits that I would have gotten from them. It also goes into what will happen if you chose to mate with me. What ever you chose to do is your choice, but I figured that I should show this to you three. I figured that we could what a bit longer if you want to, but you should know-' 'Natsu' Mira cut him off 'you are rambling just give us the book so that we can read it. Ok?'

'Yeah, ok here' Natsu said as he handed the book off to Kagura who was sitting the closest to him.

It was quickly taken out of her hand by Erza who was siting in the middle 'this way we can all read it at the same time' was her explanation.

The next few hours were spent in silence other than the turning of the page and Natsu's anxious tapping. Finally, Erza put the book down showing that the three of them were done reading the book that Natsu had given to them.

'Ok, so lets go over a summary of what we read so that we have the record straight, because that book was just a bit confusing to read' Erza started.

'Yeah, most books written by dragons or demons are until you got the hang of it' Natsu responded knowing that his first time reading books by dragons was really hard and he had to re-read it a half dozen times to figure it out.

'So basically, for the mating ritual we are going to need to be away from everyone so that you don't try to attack anyone while we, um, uh, go at it for week. Once you turn 18 you will start going into heat once a year which will be similar to the mating ritual. We will also be some what forced into loving each other so that we don't fight with each other, which is common among dragons. Gain some of your magic and a resistance to basically all fire and lighting magic. Finally, we will get marks on our bodies to show others to back off and already in a relationship and that once done it can not be undone, like marriage can be for people' Kagura stated, with Natsu nodded at the end of each statement to show that they had it correct.

'What will the marks look at some thing like yours?' Mira asked.

'No. The way that it was explained to me was that it will most likely be a few marks to represent each of the magics that I have and something that would represent each of us. I will also gain marks of your magics to show who I have been claimed by' Natsu answered.

(AN: I have a plan for detailing the marks that they will get and the ones on Natsu's body from the magics that he uses at the start of cannon which will most likely be the next chapter.)

'Like I said earlier we can want until you are comfortable with doing this. Also we can do it at one time or individually if you would like, but if we all do it a once than the bonds will be stronger' Natsu said.

'I say that we think it over a bit before we decide what we are doing to do' Erza said, with Mira and Kagura nodding in agreement, because it was a lot to think about and figure out.

Natsu had guessed that would answer would be one of the hundreds of that he had thought might be given. It also gave him some time to really think about what it could mean for him to since they had not said no, because in both dragon and demon culture claiming who you are going to mate for life is a big deal.

'I going to head over to the guild to talk with Lisanna and Elfman, then I'm going to head home' Mira said getting up to head to the front door, quickly followed by Kazuki.

'Ok see you later than' Natsu said giving her a quick kiss.

Erza and Kagura had also gotten up to head over to Fairy Hills to go to the party that the girls were having there. As they were leaving they also got a kiss good bye before they headed to Fairy Hills, Atsuko and Kiku headed out with them leaving Natsu and Isamu in the house alone.

November 25th, 782 Natsu

Erza, Kagura and Natsu were talking about the job that they were going to go on tomorrow.

'Hey, Mira we got a job over Hargeon to take care of some monsters that are being a problem in the waters around the port. We're going to head out first thing in the morning' Erza said as Mira came over to the table.

'Not me, I'm going to stay with Lisanna and Elfman tomorrow. So its up to you and Kagura to deal with those monsters' Mira responded.

'Hey! I'm going to' Natsu said after Mira left him out.

'Yes. You are, but unless you have suddenly gotten rid of your motion sickness your going to be on the side lines for most of the mission' Mira said smirking at thinking about how Natsu was the second he touched any kind of manmade transportation.

'No, but I have been working more on my Fire Wings a lot so I'll be able to fly around, to spot the monsters and to get any that get out of the water' Natsu responded to her comment of him not going to be of much help on the mission.

Later than night

Natsu was getting out of the shower before he went to bed when he heard shuffling out in his bedroom however not thinking much about it thinking that it was just one of the foxes moving around he continued to get ready for bed. Opening the door into his bedroom from the bath room he went to turn out he lights and get into bed when he saw that Erza, Mira and Kagura where in the process of doing getting into his bed.

Utterly confused as to why they were climbing into his bed when they had yet to talk about starting to share a bad he asked 'Um, what's going on?'

'Your heater broke and the rest of the house is freezing so we are sleeping with you to keep warm' Erza told him as she got comfortable on his bed.

'It did? I didn't notice. You want me to go fix it?' Natsu asked them.

'Not right now. If you go then you will take the pocket of heat that you give off with you, and we want to sleep and we can't with it being so cold' Kagura informed him.

'Just get over here already, Natsu' Mira chimed in.

'Alright, good night my beautiful angels' Natsu said as he climbed into bed.

It was dark out and it looked like a thunderstorm was going to start any minute. It was a forested area with mountains to one side with high cliffs and on the other side it looked like some thing was burning in the distance.

BOOM

The sound came from a fight that was taking place. Unable to see clearly because of the light and blurriness on everything it was hard to tell who was fighting the monster that seem to be 20 feet tall it had horns on its head and on top of its shoulders.

'Demon Blast' a voice called out, from high up, the attack hit the monster sending up a huge dust cloud.

Thinking that the fight was over the figure, who Natsu guessed was Mira, lowered herself to the ground and let go of her Take Over judging by the light that was given off.

Suddenly out of the dust cloud came the monster's arm. Natsu tried to warn Mira and run over to her but he couldn't move or make any sound. The arm caught Mira off guard and without any protection she was sent flying into a large boulder which she broke upon hitting Mira was struggling to get up but wasn't able to as the monster came closer to her.

Behind the Kardia Cathedral, looking around Natsu could see what looked like the entire guild there, however everything was still blurry so he was unable to see clearly, he thought that they were crying going off of the trembling, and seeing several people clinging to each other. At the front of the group was Makarov who might has been saying something but it seemed to be lost to the wind, because Natsu couldn't hear what he was saying.

Next to him looked to be Elfman holding one of his sisters but from the view that Natsu had he couldn't tell which one.

' _Wait why is he only holding one, where's the other. No don't tell me that…. No it cant be..'_ looking to where everyone was facing for the first time Natsu saw it the new grave that was in the cemetery all he could make out was the guild mark at the top of the grave.

' _No, no nonononononononono, it can't be. She can't be dead. NOOOOOOOO'_ Natsu tried yelling out to his surroundings.

'NOOOOOO' Natsu yelled as he tried to shoot upright but was stop by weight on his chest. Looking down he saw that the weight that was on him was Erza Kagura and Mira, who all had parts of their bodies on top of his.

'Natsu?' a very sleepy Erza asked as she, Kagura and Mira had all been awoken up by Natsu's shout and his abrupt movement.

Natsu suddenly grabbed Mira and hugged her tight. This got a 'eep' from Mira was she not expecting that while she was still half a sleep.

Breathing deeply to inhale Mira's scent Natsu slowly started to relax but kept a firm grip on Mira.

'Natsu?' Mira asked trying to figure out what was going on. Figuring he should tell them what what he started to speak, however, his voice was unsteady and he was stating and stopping.

'I… had a nightmare… you were… fighting against some monster… you thought it was down so you let go of your Take Over then out of nowhere it attacked you… you broke the boulder that you got thrown into… the… the next thing that I saw… was the guild at Kardia Cathedral standing around a new grave. I thought that I lost you.' Natsu said into her neck just loud enough for them you hear what he was saying.

After hearing that Mira started to comfort him by holding him tighter and saying 'Shh, its ok I'm fine, were all here together and nothing like that is going to us ok. I promise you.'

'Just promise me that you'll be careful it felt so real and I don't know why but I get this feeling like something like this is going to happen soon' Natsu replied.

'Sure besides as long as I'm with anyone from our team I'll be fine. Besides if I did get separated from you, you could always have Isamu teleport to where ever I am ok?' Mira reassured him.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow your staying with your siblings…just promise me that no matter what you'll be careful and if anything starts to go wrong you'll have Kazuki get in touch with us so that we can get there to help' Natsu said though his tone was almost pleading with her.

'I will I promise Natsu' Mira replied.

'Good, I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you' Natsu said.

At this the three girls smiled a bit at how much he loved them, and that he couldn't lose them.

'Come on lets to back to sleep' Kagura said softly.

The others soon agreed although this time as they started to settle back down Natsu brought them closer to him so they were lying on him more than they had been and he could hold them while they all slept.

The next day Erza, Kagura and Natsu teleported to Hargeon thanks to their foxes. Although their master was still Natsu they had taken to sticking to one of his mates more than to Natsu himself anymore, except for Isamu who stayed with Natsu.

Once they got to Hargeon they headed for the ports to take care of the monsters in the water.

Erza requiped into her Sea Empress Armor and jumped into the water seeing one of the monsters. Kagura used her Gravity magic to bring the monsters closer to the shore line and so that they could not get away, she occasionally killed one that decided to try to attack her.

Natsu was watching from above calling out where they were and turning the ones that got out of the water into ashes or frying them with his lighting. Natsu had just taken out the last one when they heard Isamu cry out to them that Mira and her siblings were in trouble. Quickly going over to the foxes that didn't like the water they soon teleported to where Mira was.

Earlier with Mira

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were hanging out at the guild talking to each other when the master asked to see Mira. Mira went over to the bar and asked 'What's up old man?'

'An emergency S-class mission just came in, and since you are the only S-class mage here I'd like to and your siblings to take care of it. They could use the experience' Makarov answered.

'Sure I'll let them know' Mira said heading back over to her siblings.

'Go grab your mission gear, we got a job' Mira told her siblings.

A few hours later

'Lisanna, I want you to focus on helping the towns people, then come join us taking down the beast the is terrorizing' Mira said once they got to Shirotsume, seeing that parts of the town were on fire and destroyed.

'Got it be careful' Lisanna replied.

'Come on, look you it is your talking to' Mira told her.

Mira and Elfman then headed towards where the beast was located. As the were running over Mira started to notice that something was off, she didn't know exactly what it was but it was there. _'Hey, Kazuki, do you feel like something is off?'_ Mira asked telepathically as she could tell that Elfman hadn't noticed it, and she was starting to think that it might be someone trying to hide that they were watching.

' _Yes I do. I think we are being watched, I'll focus on trying to figure out where they are and who it is, you focus on taking down that beast'_ Kazuki replied.

Mira nodded slightly to show that she was good with the plan.

They soon came across the beast in a small clearing before the forest began. The beast was roughly 20 feet in height, in had two horns on its head along with a horn on both of its shoulders its fur was maroon on its arms and legs, while the chest was green.

'Take Over: Satan Soul' Mira said taking Natsu's promise to heart. 'Darkness Stream' Mira called out her first attack, taking to the sky's afterwards so it would be harder for the beast to land an attack on her.

' _It's a few dark guild members, I don't know what they want, but be careful'_ Kazuki said.

' _Where, exact numbers, and magic types?'_ Mira asked.

' _In the forest they are using it as cover, 3, not sure about magic type they haven't used any but they are not that strong, about B-class at the best I would say'_ Kazuki informed her.

' _Watch them for now we can take care of them after the beast'_ Mira decided.

' _Ok, crap they have a weapon, not sure what it does, I've never seen anything like it'_ Kazuki told her has he went towards them intent on taking them out before they could do any harm.

While they were talking the fight had been continuing and the beast was almost down, 'Evil Explosion' Mira yelled taking out the beast, still in her Satan Soul she called over to Elfman, 'Hey, Elfman why don't you take this guy over and get a new soul, I going to help Kazuki deal with a little problem' she said from the air.

Just as Kazuki was getting to the dark guild members the one with the weapon fired it at Mira who had just turned towards them, due to the lack of light because of a thunderstorm rolling in she didn't see the dart, she just felt it as it hit her and she lost her magic falling out of the sky.

Realizing what the weapon was he quickly called out to the foxes with Natsu's group _'Help! Now! Found that magic sealing weapon a few dark guild members just used it on Mira, and Elfman just loss control of the beast's soul that he was trying to Take Over. Crap there are more dark guild members in the forest than we first thought. Arru'_ Kazuki cried out in pain as he was sent into a tree after he was blindsided by an attack.

Then was a flash of fire and lighting as Natsu, Erza and Kagura were teleported there by Isamu, Kiku and Atsuko.

'I'll snap Elfman out of it you two go deal with the dark guild members get the weapon and don't let it hit you' Natsu said.

' _I'm going to Kazuki'_ Kiku said concerned about him.

' _I'll go heal Mira'_ Atsuko said seeing that she was pretty banged up from the fall and to help her fight if any of the dark guild members came after them. Natsu looked towards Elfman, noting that the Take Over looked like some thing that he had seen before, but was more focused on getting Elfman back than the Take Over Soul he had gotten.

'Sorry, Elfman, but you need to snap out of it now, Fire Demons Slaughtering Flame' Natsu yelled as he threw the half powered attack at him hoping that it would be enough to knock him out, but not hurt him to badly. Luckily it did the trick and there was a bright light after Natsu's attack faded showing a beat up Elfman laying on the ground, however, this happened right as Lisanna came to the clearing after getting everyone in the town to safety.

'Natsu what the hell are you doing attacking Elfman?!' Lisanna screamed at him about to punch him, when he calmly said 'I was just snapping him out of it after he failed to control the take over. Now I need to go see if the dark guild is taken take of' as he headed off towards the few remaining sounds of a fight.

By the time that he got there Erza and Kagura had taken care of it and were in the process of trying everyone up.

'Where is that weapon?' he asked them once he had gotten close to them.

'In my storage space for now, I wanted to make sure that we had it and they couldn't get it back' Erza answered. Suddenly it clicked where Natsu had seen that beast it was the same that had attacked Mira in his dream last night.

'You ok, you look like you saw a ghost?' Kagura asked.

'The monster in my dream that I saw kill Mira was the one that Elfman just failed to Take Over, Mira' Natsu answered turning to run over to where she was.

'I'm fine. All my wounds are healed I just can't use magic for a bit, I can already start to feel it again I should be fine by the time that we make it to the guild' Mira said walking over to their little group and was soon pulled into a tight hug by Nastu.

They then took the dark guild over to the Rune Knight station in town, and handed over the weapon. The Rune Knights give them a reward of the dark guild and the weapon, and were quite happy to know that the weapon was out of the hands of people like the dark guild members.

They then headed back to the guild and relayed the information of what had happened on both of the quests to the master, who was also quite happy to know that the weapon was now in the council's hands. Although in the back of his mind he wondered why the weapon hadn't been destroyed by the Rune Knights after they had seen it, which was the council's way of having proof that it was really the weapon that temporary sealed magic.

With the dream it was what Natsu had thought might have happened during the cannon timeline. I think he would have spent a lot of time thinking about what had happened since it was the first time that he had lost someone by them dying. Which is why it was also a bit fragmented. When he looked at the grave he got so caught on the fact that he had lost someone of his family and given what he had just seen he jumped to the conclusion that the grave was for Mira instead of looking at the name on the grave.

Most of the time when they fight they don't have to use much magic due to the training that they have been doing since meeting Natsu, Mira most of the time would only bother with transforming what she needed like hands and feet or just use her Satan Soul magic without going into the transformation, which she learned how to do during training.

The foxes can only talk to people in insight, but they can talk to other foxes that they know well like they ones that they were raised with or other foxes that have the same master.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Had a comment on Natsu's power level- he has been holding back some so that he does not want to cause to much damage or attract a lot of attention he likes having a quieter life, for reasons that I will explain later, although I will make some enemies stronger to keep things interesting.

The fight with Baalberith, just because Natsu has demon slaying magic doesn't mean that he can easily deal with a demon. At the start of the fight the demon was also under someone else's control he didn't want to kill a demon that might be killing against his will.

July 1, 777 Lucy Hargeon

Currently we will focus on a blond teenage girl who is sitting on a bench in the middle of Hargeon, she had just come out of a magic store complaining about the bad discount that she had gotten for something she bought. The blond was looking at a copy of Weekly Sorcerer which was for the first time had an article and pictures of Fairy Tail's strongest team Demons Dragon Blade. She was looking at the beach pictures that the team had taken, the team was made up of a guy and three girls. (The foxes didn't want to do the photo shot.)

The three girls in the picture were wearing bikini's that showed off their figures. One was a red head with a black bikini. Next to her was a white haired girl wearing a white bikini. The last girl of the group had black hair and was wearing a light blue bikini.

They all had what most just thought of as tattoos on them. On the left side of their necks they had a very complex looking magic seal that had white looking flames and lighting along with blue-black fire and lighting. Then going around their torso it looked like there were two dragons. One was mostly on their backs with the neck and head coming up over the left shoulder, where the head looked to be holding a circle of fire and lighting with the same coloring as the mark on the neck in its mouth. On the other side of the one dragon's head was the other that looked to be protecting the front of the girls. Within the circle that was over their hearts was the magic circle on their neck and two others, although the other to marks changed to each of the girls. The circle was also lined by what looked to be strange marks (demonic writing). Each of the girls also had blue-black flames and lighting on their right forearms. Finally, the last mark that they had on them was their guild mark. The girl with red hair had hers on her left shoulder, it was blue with black flames. The white haired girl had hers in white on her left thigh it also had black flames dancing within the mark. The girl with black hair had hers on her lower back in teal with black flames.

(AN: The mark on their neck his Natsu's magic seal when he uses all four of his magics. The marks within the circle is the magic seal of the other two. Example Mira would have Erza's and Kagura's magic seal. In a fanfiction that I read it changed the marks of guild members when they got married I wanted to do some thing similar and this is what I chose to do.)

The girl then focused her attention on the man in the photos, who was built like a god, he had a well defined 12 pack and strong lean muscle covering the rest of his body, he was wearing black swim trunks that had a white fire design. Oddly though he had pink hair, and like the rest of the team he had markings covering his upper body. The man had the two dragons that covered his chest and back along with the circle that held three marks. (Natsu has Erza's, Mira's and Kagura's magic seal) The two dragons that were covering his body were also slightly different from the ones on the girls, his had what almost looked to be some sort of crown on their heads. Then on his left arm he had blue-black lighting patterns on his forearm then he had had more of those strange markings that were in the circle on the four's chests, his right arm was the same however instead of lighting he had fire patterns. Above the marks (demonic writing) that circled his upper arms he had his Fairy Tail guild mark which was red with black fire and lighting in it on his right shoulder and on his left he had a magic seal of some kind. (AN: I will explain the seal later and do a flashback of when/why he got it.)

Has the girl was about to read the article on Team Demons Dragon Blade that went with the photos she heard some girls that ran past her talking about the "Salamander" that was in town. Quickly putting the magazine in her pack her followed the girls one of the famous mages that she wanted to meet.

Natsu few minutes earlier

' _ **So why are we stopping in Hargeon, we could have just gone to the guild after the quest was over?'**_ Isamu asked Natsu after they had just teleported to edge of Hargeon.

'Because I need some thing to do. I heard that a "Salamander" was coming here and I wanted to see who it was since I only really know of dragons and me being called by that name. Gah, why did they have to be requested to go on a mission by a group that hates all males, and will not let any male within 20miles of their village' Natsu responded, grumpy that he couldn't be with them.

Earlier in the week Erza, Mira, and Kagura had all been requested to slay a group of 20 S-class monsters, however it was made very clear that Natsu was not allowed to go anywhere near the group that had placed the job request, or help on the job at all, during the duration of the quest. Natsu wasn't worried to much about their safety, he knew they would be able to handle the job with ease. No what Natsu couldn't stand was the fact that for the first time since they had become mates he wasn't able to be near them, and it was killing him. Most times after a dragon or demon claims their mate they would almost never be parted from one another. Judging by how Mira, Erza and Kagura sounded when they talked each night they where not liking the separation anymore than Natsu was.

' _ **Come on lets find this guy quick, then we can head back to Fairy Tail. Hopefully by then the others will be back by then. I mean come on, with how strong they are they could already be done'**_ Isamu said trying to cheer Natsu up.

'Yeah, thanks buddy' Natsu said before hearing something 'so it sounds like this guy is at the port. He's hosting a party on his boat, and in reality using the party as a cover to get girls to come to him before he sells them as slaves. Luckily for us the party is just about to start.'

Natsu's sense of hearing was good enough that in the middle of town he was able to hear people talking around town and on "Salamander's" boat to know what was really going on.

Natsu then reached over to grab hold of the fur of Isamu's scruff, signaling that he was ready to be teleported in front of the guy that was claiming to be "Salamander".

Appearing before the "Salamander" in a flash of fire Nastu calmly looked around as the "Salamander" was saying welcome to the girls that were the first to arrive, he then quickly used his sense of smell to make sure that the only ones on the ship right now were the other slave traders. Finally he turned his attention to the man who was wearing red pants, a white shite and a purple cape, who had been in the middle of welcoming the girls to his party.

'Are you "Salamander"?' Natsu asked in a cold tone, hating what his man was about to do to these women.

'Yes, I am. No need to be so cold we're about to start a party here' the man responded.

'Really. I don't call kidnapping women to sell as slaves as a party. And if I'm not mistaken your real name would be Bora the Prominence, and you were recently expelled from the Titan Nose guild, because of illegal actives. Surrender now and you will not be handed over to the Rune Knights half dead' Natsu said in the same cold tone watching the shock in the man's face and the cries of outrage from the girls that had been coming to the party.

'You bastard, I'll kill you for this' Bora said before starting to power up an attack to end the man that had just ruined his plans.

Natsu just looked at him for a moment before laughing in the guys face, 'like you could even hurt me, let alone kill me,' Natsu said wheezing some because of how hard he was laughing.

He then walked over to the Bora and punched him into his ship, before Bora had the chance to launch his attack. When Bora crashed into his ship, he was sent to the bottom of it which showed the cages that where inside to keep the women that he captured. Natsu then grabbed a part of the ship and pushed it further up the shore, and into the ground where he jumped onto the boat to deliver quick punches and kicks to the rest of the crew.

By the time that Natsu came back out of the ship the Rune Knights had shown up. 'Have at them, they are all down. They are all slave traders, I'm Natsu an S-class mage from Fairy Tail' Natsu said as he walked by the commander to Isamu, not bothering to stop to really deal with the Rune Knights. Before he could reach Isamu his path was blocked by one of the girls that was coming to Bora's "party".

'Thanks for taking him out. You're from Fairy Tail, right, do you think that I could go with you go the guild. I would really like to join. I'm Lucy by the way' the blond spoke.

'Sure, why not, Lucy. I'm Natsu we can head to the guild now if you would like. I will warn you though that the way that we are going to get there is a bit disorienting the first time' Natsu said as he finished walking over to Isamu.

'Uh, um, ok' Lucy responded, unsure how they were going to get to Fairy Tail that would leave her disoriented.

Natsu walked over to Isamu saying, 'lets go back to Fairy Tail, we have a new member to introduce to everyone. Lucy, meet Isamu he is a fire fox, he will be teleporting us to Magnolia, give me your hand he can only teleport those that are touching him.'

Slowly Lucy handed Natsu her hand as he grabbed onto Isamu, once Natsu hold a hold of both of them he said, 'go ahead, Isamu.'

They then disappeared in a flash of fire before reappearing in a flash of fire outside the city of Magnolia. Natsu gave Lucy a minute to stop looking like she was about to throw up and get her bearings, once she had they headed along on of the main roads into town.

'How come we teleported outside of town, I would have thought that you would have just teleported straight into the guild hall' Lucy said after they had been walking in the town for a while.

'Oh, people in town started to get really mad by how we would sometimes just randomly teleport into town and it was causing problems with people walking into the area that we were teleporting to, so now if we want to teleport in or out of town, then you have do so from outside the city limits' Natsu told her.

'I guess that makes since but, couldn't you just designate a spot where you could teleport to?' Lucy asked since it seamed to make a lot of since to her.

'Yeah we could have, but we kinda had a couple of teleportation challenges that we did in the city after that we were no longer allowed to teleport within the city' Natsu said.

'Wait you had teleportation challenges, are there others in the guild who can teleport?' Lucy asked.

'Yep. When I was training with my family, before I came to Fairy Tail I found another fire fox and two lighting foxes. They are currently with my mates on a job' Natsu looked down as he got to the end of his statement, by this point they had made it to the guild. 'Come on lets get you in to talk to the master.' Natsu said getting back some of the cheer that he had lost earlier.

Natsu had opened the door saying 'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy.'

The Weekly Sorcerer magazine just had their names no aliases.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters just this story and my own OC's.

 **Mythical being talking**

 _Thoughts or human telepathy_

 _ **Mythical being telepathy**_

Sorry for not posting for a bit I had to focus on finals and getting a summer job, then I had a bit of writer's block. I will hopefully be able to have a better posting schedule over the summer, but it will depend some on my schedule that I will have this summer.

July 1, 777 Lucy Guild Hall

'Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy.' Natsu said as he opened the door for her.

Looking around Lucy took the guild in. 'Wow, so this is Fairy Tail.' Lucy said, looking at everyone drinking and laughing in the guild.

'Yep, lets get you over to the master to get your guild mark.' Natsu said a bit down. Leading Lucy over to to the bar he stopped in front of an old man that was sitting on top of the bar table drinking a pint of beer, 'this is the guild master, Makarov. Gramps, Lucy here wants to join the guild. Do you know when they are getting back?'

'Sure, where do you want the guild mark and in what color? As for your other team members I'm not sure when they are going to be back,' Makarov said.

'Fine. I'm going to see if I cannot find Macao, it sounds like Romeo is looking for him since he hasn't come back from his job on Mt. Hakobe. Lucy, since I'm guessing that you do not have a place to stay here you should talk to Ur about staying in Fairy Hills. UR, Lucy here needs a place to stay. Fairy Hills still has a room open right?' Natsu shouted over to a dark haired mage.

'Yes there are a few rooms open,' said a woman in her 40's with dark purple hair, and black eyes, she was wearing black pants with a blue tank top that left her midriff bear, she also had on a tan leather jacket that she left open. 'Come on, Lucy was it, I'll take you over to Fairy Hills and get you a room. I'll also go over some of the workings of the guild since Master here likes to deal more with the paper work and drink. He thinks that if it other guild members explain the ropes to the newer ones that stronger bonds will be formed.'

'I don't like the paper work that I keep getting from the council about all the things that are destroyed when you are completing your jobs, I just have to deal with it because I'm the master,' the master responded handing Natsu a letter, 'oh and Natsu once the rest of team Demons Dragon Blade gets back this is a mission from the council that they want your team to go on and since they don't like information about quests getting out it can only be open by your team, my guess is that it is another job request that is at least an S-class quest.'

'Okay, hopefully they get back later to today and we can look at the quest and figure out what we need to do about it. Did Ultear, add any info about what is going on?' Natsu asked knowing that Ultear was on the council and helped Fairy Tail out with the dealings within the council and sometimes gave them extra details that the council wouldn't give them.

'No she didn't, just that it should be taken care of quickly,' Makarov told him as Natsu nodded showing that he had hear before he said 'Okay, I'm going to head out for Macao now I should be back in a few hours since I'm planning to run there,' was he headed for the door.

'That boy, he tries to do everything to protect everyone and help everyone, for some reason I get the feeling that it is going to cause problems one day,' Makarov said as he watched Natsu head out of the guild with Isamu at his side.

Ur interjected saying 'you know that he doesn't want others to go through something that he has when he can do something about it, besides with how strong he his I doubt that there is much that could put him in any real danger, and with his mates around him there is nothing in the world that can beat them. Come on Lucy lets head over to Fairy Hills and get you a room.'

Lucy and Ur headed out of the guild and started heading over to Fairy Hills.

'Let's start off with your room at Fairy Hills, rent is 100,000 jewel a month, and that gets you a room with has a bedroom, kitchen area, living room and private bathroom, there is also an open bath for everyone, then is also an open kitchen and dinning room that you can use and we have hall dinners every Friday to talk and forge bonds with the other girls in the dorm,' Ur said.

'Wow, it sounds like a really nice place but I don't have that much money with me. I only have 20,000 jewels right now,' Lucy responded after hearing the price of rent at her new place.

'That's fine, since this is only for the girls of Fairy Tail, and I own the place I let newbies skip the first month of rent to get used to guild life and start taking jobs to pay for rent,' Ur said knowing that most people don't just come in having enough money to pay the rent of Fairy Hills, as the dorm came into sight.

'Lets go over some of the things that you need to know about how the guild works. First let's talk about quests, since that will be how you get money and effect your life the most. As a new member you will have to take a few quests with a member of the guild that have been here for a few years so that you don't get thrown into something over your head, and to figure out what rank you should get so that you know what types of jobs you should take. You should try to get and S-class mage to do it since they will be the best judge of your skills,' Ur told her.

'What do you mean by rank?' Lucy cut in.

'In the guild everyone is classified into a class or rank of skill most members fall into between A-class and D-class mages with A-class being the highest and D-class the lowest. Quests are also ranked by the same scale based on the danger and complexity of the mission, knowing your rank as a mage gives you the best idea of what quests to take. Before you go on a mission you have to get it signed off by either the master or an S-class mage to make sure that you are taking a request that you can do, and will not get into something that's over your head. Because you have to the quest signed off by someone it also means that on occasion you can take a job that would be ranked higher then your rank as a mage because the quest is something that is well suited for you, giving you a way to get better and become a higher ranked mage,' Ur said looking over to Lucy to see if she was still following with what Ur was explaining to her.

'Okay that makes some since but what is the S-class that you and Natsu have mentioned?' Lucy asked.

'S-class is the highest rank of mage, they can take any mission that they want, S-class missions had the hardest and can not be taken by any one but an S-class mage,' Ur told Lucy.

'How many S-class mages are in the guild? How do you become an S-class mage?' Lucy asked.

'Well let's see master is, I am, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Kagura, Gray, Cana, Gildarts, Laxus and Mystogan are all S-class there are a couple of others close to becoming S-class but they haven't passed the S-class trails which you can take when the current S-class mages and master agree that you have the skills and magic capabilities to become S-class,' Ur said before continuing 'its not always something that you really what to do because it's a lot to take on and you have to do extra around the guild.'

'Wow, that's a lot of people who are S-class. Are there any other rules that I need to know about the guild?' Lucy asked as they entered Fairy Hills.

'Not really, the second floor is for S-class mages only since it has the S-class requests and offices for the S-class mages and an area that they can relax at after the missions that they take. Every few months we do a guild training day that helps improve your magic and fighting skills, the S-classes watch to see if you should move to a higher rank and might be ready to head to the S-class trails,' Ur told her as they walked into an open room.

'Okay, when is the next training day. Is this the room that I'm going to be renting?' Lucy asked.

'Next training day is in a few months since we had one a few weeks ago. Yep, this is your room if you want to live here,' Ur said.

'Wow this room is really nice, I would like to live here, this seems like a really nice place,' Lucy said.

'Done, pay me rent at the end of the month starting next month. Let's head back to the guild so that you can meet people and figure a job that you want to go on. Then you can meet some people to take you on a mission to figure out what rank you should start off at. By the way what type of magic do to use?' Ur asked has she left the room headed back towards the guild.

'I'm a celestial spirit mage, I use gate keys to summon celestial spirits from the spirit world to help me fight,' Lucy answered.

'Huh, Levy went on a request a few days ago and came back with a celestial key but since no one in the guild is a celestial mage its stayed at the guild till someone joined that used that type of magic. When we get back to the guild hall I'll grab it for you.' Ur said has they left the dorm.

July 1, 777 Natsu Outside the Guild Hall

'Come on, Isamu, lets run to Mt. Hakobe I want to run there,' Natsu said after they left the guild after helping Lucy get settled in some knowing that Ur would cover everything that Lucy would need to know about guild life, and the rules of the guild even if there were only a few of them.

' _ **Trying to take your mind off the fact the you still aren't with your mates and aren't really sure when they will be home since they don't know how many monsters that are in the area that they were asked to clear?'**_ Isamu asked Natsu.

'Yeah, although knowing them they are most likely clearing the area of everything around the monsters to find them faster and defeat them,' Natsu said laughing some at the end thinking about the way that his mates could overboard it get what they wanted done.

About an hour later they had reached the bottom of Mt. Hakobe and took the path that Macao would most likely have taken to clear out the Vulcans in the area that had been causing problems. After following the path for a while Natsu slowed down to a walk saying 'Hey Isamu, do you smell that, I think its Macao but its too faint to be positive.'

' _ **Yeah, I can also smell a Vulcan from how faint it was probably here about the same time that Macao was. Think that he got taken over?'**_ Isamu asked.

'Most likely he thought that he had taken care of all the Vulcans in the area and was heading home when a Vulcan came up behind him catching him off guard,' Natsu responded.

' _ **The Vulcan has probably headed back to its cave by now, we can follow his trail back to him and knock out the Vulcan, getting Macao back**_ ,' Isamu replied.

Picking up their pace some they followed the scent trail that the Vulcan had left while it headed back to his cave. After jogging for a while they found the entrance of the Vulcan's cave and headed in. Looking around for a bit they found the Vulcan that smelled like Macao and Natsu punched it, throwing it back into the wall and knocking it out.

The Vulcan slide down the wall while it started to glow relieving Macao out cold with a few injuries that he had probably gotten while he was taking care of the Vulcans from his mission.

Natsu walked over to the unconscious Macao and looked him over making sure that he didn't have any fatal wounds that needed treatment, he then called over to Isamu.

'It doesn't look like any of the injuries are to bad but you want to help him out any way?'

' _ **Sure, no point in leaving him injured when I can heal him,'**_ Isamu responded.

'Yep, once you're done let's teleport him directly back to the guild if he's still out, if he has woken up then we can help him walk back,' Natsu said, knowing that despite how good at healing Isamu was that aches and pains sometimes lingered after a person was fully healed.

Isamu finished healing Macao and they got ready to teleport when Macao regained consciousness, however, since he was still a bit out of it Natsu supported him while grabbing onto Isamu.

Realizing that Isamu wasn't teleporting back to the guild like he thought that he would Natsu asked 'What's up, Isamu?'

' _ **I just got word from the others they finished the mission and are teleporting to Magnolia once they talk to the women who sent the request in,'**_ Isamu replied.

Forgetting that Natsu was still supporting Macao some he starting doing a little happy dance that his mates would be back soon. After a few seconds though Macao groaned a bit being moved about to much. Hearing this Natsu stopped his little happy dance and grabbed hold of Isamu again saying 'Lets go, lets go, lets go' anxious to get back to the guild to reunite with his mates.

They teleported to the outskirts of town and headed back towards the guild hall as they were walking back they ran into Romeo. After a touching moment between the two, Macao and Romeo left towards their house so that Macao could rest.

Natsu walked back into the guild as Ur was giving Lucy the celestial key that had been at the guild since Levy got it on her latest mission. Natsu headed to the bar and sat down asking for a meal for him and Isamu while he waited for Erza, Mira and Kagura to get back from the quest, when Gray came in missing his shirt.

As he was getting his meal Lucy walked over to him and asked, 'Hey, Natsu do you think you could take me on my first quest, Ur would be she was headed to meet her daughter and wouldn't be able to.'

'Sorry, Lucy but I am waiting for my mates before we head off on the quest that the council sent for our team, and knowing what the council normally sends us on it wouldn't be a great idea for you to come with us for your first mission. Gray, could probably take you since he just got back from his own mission. He's the guy over there in the middle of losing his pants. GRAY, quit stripping and come over here.'

Grumbling about stripping again without knowing it, Gray walked over, 'What do you want, Natsu?'

'Lucy here is a new member and needs to go on her first quest could you take her, the rest of my team is coming back and we have a council mission that we have to take,' Natsu explained to Gray.

'And since the council only sends named requests for harder and more dangerous missions, you don't think that it is a good idea to take her on the mission, so you need some one else to take her on a mission to figure out what rank she should be given. Sure why not, I haven't done one in a while and I probably should. Come on Lucy lets go pick up a job, since you came in earlier with Ur I'm guessing that she told you most of what you need to know about the guild. Over here is the mission…' Gray's voice faded out as he and Lucy walked over to the mission board.

Natsu was finishing his meal as he felt his mate mark warm up telling him that his mates had just teleported to the outskirts of town.

Turning around on his stool at the bar he watched the guild doors and took note of what the rest of the guild was doing, and watching as Loki come running through the doors yelling, 'Their back! The rest of team Demons Dragon Blade is back.'

The guild froze up for a second thinking about what it meant that they were back, they then looked over to Natsu about ready to plead for Natsu to protect them from his mates. Looking at them he just laughed a bit shaking his saying, 'If you don't want them mad at you for doing something dumb, then you shouldn't do it and look at me to protect you guys, cause its not happening.'

After another minute of waiting Erza, Mira, and Kagura walked in through the guild doors with Atsuko, Kazuki, and Kiku on their heels.

'Yo, master we're back and we're going to go home and rest for bit' Mira called out to the master after they had come into the main area of the guild.

'Alright, Natsu has a quest for your team from the council that you should probably start tomorrow,' Makarov told them has they were starting to leave as Natsu was walking towards them.

'Okay, we'll look at the request once we get back to our house. Oh, and since the guild is a bit of a mess right now everyone will be cleaning up the guild tonight, and if you try to get out of it you'll be cleaning the entire guild on your own for a month,' Erza commented as the team made their way out of the guild that was now filled with light groans of guild members that were now going to be cleaning the guild.

Kagura looked over to Natsu and asked 'Did you open the mission from the council yet or are we going to take a look at it once we get home?'

'I looked over the facts a bit there isn't a lot to go on basically a seal that the council placed on something has been broken, and they want us to find who broke the seal and why and make sure that what got taken isn't going to cause any problems. Since the council hates giving any helpful information out on quests and are just pains in the ass most of the time, all we really have to go on is that the seal was broken near Onibus and might have been by a dark guild. We can look into more tomorrow before we head out on the mission, right now all I want to do is spend some time with you three,' Natsu said.

Ur does some of the work that Mira need in cannon like signing out missions, helping with the books and other general stuff like that.

Natsu and Gray are still rivals some what even though Natsu is a lot stronger, and has help Gray train. Act closer to siblings who help each other out but also pick on each other some.

Named requests are requests that ask for someone to do the mission.

Part of being an S-class mage means that you help new members get used to jobs and rank them. Also sign out missions if Makarov or Ur are not there.


End file.
